Countless Masks
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: "I'm not marrying you because you're an Omega. I'm marrying you because you steal the very breath from my lungs. I'm marrying you because you make my heart race and my thoughts halt. Love like that, Cloud, it's not found very often." It wasn't destiny that he was supposed to marry Lord Zachary Fair. In fact, Cloud would call it purely accidental. Purely.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria - This idea has been sitting in the barn for a while and why not give it a try and see how you guys like it?

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter One - Winter**

The carriage rocked along the beaten path and Cloud worried for his mother's state as he patted her heated forehead and dabbled her lips with a soaked towel. He jumped when the Chocobos gave a quiet whimper before his father urged them on, his deep voice firm in his commands. He placed the towel away and buried his mother's snug into the furs wishing they could be back home in Nibelheim with the fire burning strong and medicine at the ready. But, his father insisted that they travel to Midgar, one of the largest commercialized cities on the eastern continent in search of a more experienced doctor.

Cloud wasn't fooled.

He knew his mother wasn't going to survive the winter and father could no longer afford the medicine to keep her alive. Their gil had been running short and his father would not allow him to work due to his recently discovered Omega status and it hurt his pride not only as a member of the Strife Family whom were known to be hard-working and inventive, but as a man. It was his deepest desire to be born an Alpha like his father or a Beta like his Uncle, but the Goddess decided that it was time to bless the family with another Omega, one who was blessed with a high fertility rate and beauty of that of a woman. He hated the way he looked and how his frail body chilled easily in Nibelheim's harsh winters. Cloud's lips thinned as he looked at his mother's fading form before looking at his father's back which was stiff when his mother let out another harsh cough that Cloud was quick to quiet with the small bottle of tonic they brought for the occasion. No, his poor mother wouldn't survive this winter and he doubted that his father would as well. Alpha and Omega pairings lived long lives and it was rare that one survived the other. An Alpha didn't live without their Omega and an Omega didn't live without their Alpha.

Cloud had seen it plenty of times when an Alpha had poisoned themselves or taken a draught that would ease them into a swift death like sleep so that the Goddess would come take them in the night. As for the Omega-Cloud shook his head, images of swaying bodies in his mind before he shook them away and resumed attending to his mother. It was best not think of their fates for his sanity.

The carriage halted to a stop forcing Cloud to turn back to his father who was staring at them with dull eyes and a tight frown. Cloud stiffened at the look and he met his father's gaze as the man crawled back and pulled Cloud into a tight embrace that caused his heart to freeze and tears to sting his eyes. He had been but a child since his father hugged him last. He remembered the warmth and pride that flowed from the man who was never ashamed to take his son into his arms. But, there was something different about this specific embrace. It felt final. As if it would be the last thing his father would do in this world.

"Papa-"

"Your mother." His father began softly. "She's fading away and we can't do a damned thing about it."

"Don't." Cloud reached up and wrapped his arms around his father's broad shoulders, closing his eyes when he felt them shake from the effort not to break down in front of his son and ailing wife. It hurt to look at such a sight. His father, Crimson Aiden Strife III, an Alpha of Nibelheim and a prodigious swordsman and bowman, was on the verge tears and death at the sight of his fading Omega. Cloud knew now what a dying mate could do to a man or woman and it was something that he never wanted to experience.

"It would be a waste of money to take her to the doctor." Crimson murmured into his slim shoulder.

"I know." Cloud responded solemnly. "How-how long do you think she has left?"

"A week." Crimson sounded sure of the time limit and Cloud's heart twisted. "She-she always wanted to go to Midgar and even if she can't see it, I wanted to bring her here and let her _feel_ it."

"Papa-"

"You're going to be taken care of, Cloud." Crimson pulled away, his similar blue eyes staring down into his son's. "I've set you up an apprenticeship-"

"Apprenticeship-?"

"As a healer." Crimson continued swiftly. "It's not hard labor, but you're going to have to work hard to earn the woman's approval. She has a daughter-a Beta- and they'll both take good care of you."

Cloud shook his head in protest, caring less about the tears trailing down his cheeks. "I can't-I can't leave you! I can't leave you and mother."

"I'll let you say your good-byes and then it's off you go to Iflana and Aerith." Crimson tilted his son's chin up, smiling sadly at the sad eyes that met his own. "You'll work hard and make a living and one day you'll have a strong Alpha to look after you."

"What are you saying?" Cloud turned away from his father, his heart racing against his chest. "I have no titles and no gil! How do you expect me to-"Cloud cut himself off when his mother let out a harsh cough that had him rushing for the calming tonic when his father stopped him and they could only watch as Claudia Strife let out one last cough before calming and resuming her uneasy rest.

"No Alpha would want me." Cloud reached over and grabbed the warming towel and freeing his mother's forehead of sweat and leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "No one would want the child of dead parents."

"Cloud." Crimson sounded pained, but he didn't bother reaching for his son. He took a deep, shuddering sigh before climbing back to the front of the carriage. "Keep your mother warm."

Cloud kept his eyes aimed at his mother's face, trying to remember how she smiled and how she laughed at his stupid antics, and he was quite saddened that he couldn't bring the memories to the surface. He closed his eyes and laid down next to her, placing an arm across her waist, another set of tears streaming down his cheeks as he took in her weakened breathing and faint pulse. He closed his eyes and took in her lingering scent of lavender and vanilla and soft skin as sleep finally took him into dreams where he lived with a healthy mother and a courageous father.

Claudia Strife passed before they reached the borders of Midgar.

* * *

Cloud buried his mother in the snow ridden fields just outside Midgar and his father later when he returned from selling the chocobo and carriage for extra Gil. His mind remained blank as he dug into the hardened earth as his father's still body laid nearby. He refused to cry for a man who had given up on life so easily, but a deep part of him understood the decision. To live in the world without your soul-mate was a fate harsher than death. It would take time, but Cloud would forgive his father, but for now, he gathered his pack and trudged into the city, his body shivering as snowflakes drifted onto his black cloak. He looked around, his eyes scanning the cobblestone streets for the apothecary his father mentioned in the letter before a rose insignia caught his eye just down the road. The neat writing of Faremis Apothecary guided him down the crowded roads and into the warm shop where the fire was blazing and the smell of rosemary stilted the air.

"Good Eve," a cheery voice called out, and Cloud turned to see a woman with vivid green eyes dressed in a simple dress and a red cloak. "Welcome traveler! What can we do for you?"

Cloud shuffled his feet, removing his hood and stepping further into the building, into the warmth and rosemary. "I-I'm here for an apprenticeship? My father-"

"Ah, Crimson," the woman looked around, her tied hair swaying moving with the gesture. "Where might he be?"

"He-"Cloud swallowed, his body shivering underneath his thin and threadbare clothing. "My mother and father have passed on-a broken bond by death."

The woman looked at him with such pity that he wanted to turn around and leave the shop. He would rather live on the streets than see such a kind-hearted woman look at him in such a manner.

Cloud, however, was taken aback when the woman took him into a strong hug and patted him on the shoulder as she guided him to the fireplace where a meal was waiting.

"I knew that all-" the woman shook her head and corrected herself with a sad smile. "I knew that you were coming and prepared a small meal. Eat all of it. You look like you haven't a good meal in days, Cloud."

Cloud sat on the sofa, his back grateful for the feather stuffing and soft material. He reached for the plate, his mouth watering at the lamb and potatoes. He stopped before reaching for the fork to give her thanks and to ask her a question that was lingering on his tongue.

"What's your name, madam?"

"Ifalna." The woman stepped forward, smiling at his puffed up cheeks that were slowly returning to their normal color. "Ifalna Faremis."

"Thank you for the meal, Lady Faremis."

"Now, there's no need to be formal." Ifalna took the now empty plate away and replaced it with a mug of ale. "You are safe now. My daughter, Aerith, is out running errands and shall be back soon. She was eager to meet you."

Cloud nodded, his throat wet as the ale slid down his throat. His body was warm and his stomach was full and the fire was making him sleepy. He placed the now empty mug on the table and blinked the exhaustion away but Ifalna chuckled at the attempt.

"Come now." Ifalna urged him to his feet and guided him to a bed that was at the top of the stairs overlooking the shop. "Get some rest and you can meet Aerith later, no?"

Cloud nodded, his clumsy movements slowed by his exhaustion as he removed his cloak and boots and practically fell into the bed, earning another chuckle from Ifalna who covered him with the fur blankets.

"See you in the morning." Ifalna patted him on the shoulder before going back down the stairs and greeting a customer with the same cheer she greeted Cloud. He briefly heard the man's order before sleep took him.

When he woke next, he could the murmur of voices and curiosity led him to emerging from the bed and peeking down into the shop where a slender woman who looked similar to Ifalna and a man who took Cloud's breath away.

He was quite handsome with ebony hair that reached shoulders with a single strand of hair hanging over his right eye. His tan skin and body was flawless and was currently covered by a black, well-made cloak with the clasp of a wolf. Cloud peered closer to see that the man was wearing a rather well made red tunic and black trousers along with a pair of sturdy boots that served him well during winters in Midgar. If Cloud fell in love with the man's looks, then he was further so when he heard the man's voice-deep and smooth and held a touch of mischief that caused Cloud to smile for the first time in days.

"You really didn't have to escort me home." The woman chided gently. "A man of your station just can't go where he pleases."

"Of course I can and of course I had to escort you home when it is so late at night. I'm sure Madam Faremis would have disapproved if I didn't."

"My mother loves you and I honestly don't see what she sees in you, Zachary."

The man, now identified as Zachary, grinned and Cloud blushed at the sight of it. It was wild grin that held so many promises that Cloud wanted to uncover all of them. He quickly shook his head and was about to step away and return to bed when Zachary suddenly looked up and tilted his head to side in curiosity before returning to the woman with a pleased smile.

"You have a visitor, Aerith." Zachary nudged his head upward and Aerith looked up and beamed at the sight of him.

"Oh!" Aerith clasped her hands in delight and urged Cloud to come down with a wave of a hand. "It's the apprentice my mother took in. Hello!"

"H-Hello." Cloud winced at how weak he sounded. It had indeed been a long day. "Good Eve."

"Good Eve." Zachary returned. "May I know your name?"

Cloud swallowed, cursing as his cheeks flamed at Zachary's smile. "C-Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud Strife of…."

"Nibelheim." Cloud finished his body turning the cold at the thought of his old home. "Cloud Strife of Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim." Zachary tried softly. "A mountainous town, correct? It's on the western continent. You have come a long way for an apprenticeship, little one."

"I'm not little." Cloud snapped, before flushing and turning his head away from Zachary. "Besides, what business of it yours that I have come here for an apprenticeship?"

"Cloud-" Aerith's eyes widen at his blatant disrespect towards their guest, but Zachary shook his head, that wild grin still painted on his lips. Aerith turned back to Zachary with a grimace. "He didn't know-"

"I didn't know what?" Cloud turned back to them curiously but his question fell on deaf ears when Ifalna emerged from a door to the right carrying a basket of herbs, stopping when she noticed her daughter and Zachary.

"You're late, darling." Ifalna chided gently, curtsying in Zachary's direction. "I must thank you for escorting her home, Lord Fair."

As the title escaped his new mistress' lips, Cloud froze and stepped back away from the stair in mortification. _Lord Fair?_

Lord. Fair.

"I love you like a mother, dear Ifalna," Zachary began with a strained smile. "But, your timing could use a little work." Zachary approached the stairs that led to Cloud's new bed. "Cloud? I believe we got on the wrong foot-"Zachary stopped when his nose twitched and he stopped before his booted foot hit the third stair. He lifted his nose and took a deep inhale and shuddered as the smell of pine and citrus invaded his senses causing his muscles to tighten with arousal. He had to get closer to that smell-

Before he could move further up to investigate, to taste that wonderful smell, a small hand on his wrist brought him back crashing into reality and he turned swiftly, meeting Aerith's stern gaze.

"You're starting to go feral." Aerith warned, tugging his wrist and guiding him back down the stairs and towards the door. "You need to return to the manor."

Zachary restrained the snarl at the command. He wanted to go up the stairs and bury his neck in that sweet smell. To wrap himself around it and never let go. Zachary closed his eyes and took a deep breath before forcing his body towards the door, stopping and turning to glance up the stairs where Cloud had to yet to appear. He met Aerith and Ifalna's gaze before nodding once and letting himself out into the cold where he could hope to cool off before he returned home. It wouldn't do for the Alpha of Midgar to come back home aroused and agitated.

When the door clicked shut, Cloud peeked over the railing and breathed a silent sigh of relief. In his despair, he had forgotten to take his herbs to suppress his heats and smell, but it was too late. Lord Fair had caught on to his scent and he was positive the man would be returning. Once an Alpha attached itself to an Omega, only interference from the Omega's parents—of which Cloud no longer had-could step in and break the early beginnings of a courtship. Cloud's eyes drifted to Ifalna and Aerith who gave him an apologetic look to which only Cloud could shrug and smile weakly. This was his lot in life. To be given to an Alpha and lose his identity in the process and not even the Goddess could prevent it. Cloud shook his head one last time before descending the stairs to introduce himself to Ifalna's daughter, desperately wishing that his father and mother were here to guide him, but he was alone in the massive city that was Midgar—a city that belonged to the rich and noble.

And where Cloud was merely a mouse in a labyrinth trap.


	2. Chapter 2

Silmeria - This idea has been sitting in the barn for a while and why not give it a try and see how you guys like it?

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Violet and Cerulean**

Aerith Faremis was a wonderful woman and over the harrowing week of Cloud's grief over his parents sudden death, he had come to adore her like the sister he had never had while Ifalna with her kind eyes and stern nature, had become like a second mother. No one would replace Claudia and Crimson Strife, but Ifalna and Aerith had come to a very close second. Unexpectedly, Cloud found himself curious about Midgar which lead to a very extensive tour despite the piercing cold and falling snow. Aerith was more than happy him to show him the markets, inns, blacksmith and alchemy shops, but what drew Cloud's attention was the large manor that overshadowed the city. His rather innocent question drew a small hum from Aerith that forced them to stop near a flower cart which was helmed by a little girl at the moment.

"That, Cloud, is Fair Manor." Aerith stated, her green eyes staring at the buildings with a calmness that rattled Cloud's nerves unexpectedly. "It is where Lord Zachary Fair resides. He is ruler of Midgar."

Cloud paled at the response as yesterday's conversation came to his mind. "You mean the man from yesterday? He presides over this city?"

Aerith's attention flickered to him, the hood of her cloak overshadowing her eyes and showed only her smiling, full lips. "Yes, the man whom you insulted was none other than Zachary Fair, Lord and Alpha of Midgar."

As if appearing from the dead, Cloud's mother appeared before his mind's eye, her expression severe and her blue eyes darkening with the approaching scolding before he shook the image away and blinked back the sudden sting of tears. Aerith remained silent as he discreetly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his cloak. He sniffed, hoping the cold would be the blame, but even after a short week, Aerith knew it would be a simple lie.

"I didn't know that he was lord of this city." Cloud murmured, patting his cheeks dry of tears. "I'm sure he must have felt insulted."

"Nay." Aerith remarked kindly. "In fact, Zack was quite surprised that anyone would talk to him in such a manner. He's used to the respect and ass-kissing." Aerith smiled at Cloud's shocked look at her rather detailed example, but was quick to shake it off. Aerith was always surprising him in one way or another.

"He sounds like a good man." Cloud stated, turning his head back to the manor that looked rather lonely from this distance. He wondered how many people lived in it? Were they nice or malicious? "Does he have family?"

At the question, a sad smile pulled at Aerith's lips. "I'm afraid not." she responded, placing a hand on his arm. "Like you, he has lost his parents and rules the city with just his servants and the council."

"Oh." Cloud suddenly felt saddened for the man. Zack seemed like a rather pleasant man and it didn't fit for him to be alone with his servants and council. "I see. I suppose that's something that we have in common."

"True." Aerith acknowledged, grasping his arm and guiding him away from the mansion and his prying and curious eyes. "But, unlike Zack, you have a family now, right? Mother and me."

Cloud could give Aerith an exasperated, yet, fond smile as they traveled down the winding, cobblestone roads, not minding the cold and the crowds. Not for the first time, Cloud wondered what it would be like if Aerith was an Alpha? If someone as kind-hearted and mischievous as her took him in? The thought was silly, but Cloud still dreamed of it. Still longed for it. It was one of the reasons why he despised being an Omega. He fell too quickly and loved too deeply. He wondered if his mother did the same? Cloud lowered his head, his eyes watching as the snowflakes hit the ground before melting underneath his boots. What did it matter now if she loved and long as he did? What did it matter how she felt? She was gone, in the heavens with his father and at peace. In the end, that's what really mattered.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked suddenly, noticing that his eyes were wet with tears. She placed a hand on his arm in sympathy, her eyes reflecting the sadness that he was feeling. "Cloud?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Cloud was quick to reassure, placing his hand over Aerith's and giving a small pat. "Just reminiscing."

"You know." Aerith began, having yet to remove her hand from his arm. "It's okay to grieve. It's okay to miss your mother and father."

"I can miss them, but I just can't sit and be sad all the time, you know?" Cloud patted Aerith's hand one last time removing it and lowering it back to his side. "I'm sure they wouldn't want that for me either."

Aerith sighed, her green eyes assessing the Omega before a sad smile touched her lips. Unbeknownst to Cloud, Aerith could hear the muffled sobs that he tried so hard to hide at night. She could hear the nightmares he experienced and she could hear him crying out for his mother and father. There was no doubt that he missed them both dearly, but he was trying so hard to be strong and Aerith didn't have the heart to fault him for it. After all, Cloud could be in a worse situation. Unless they were married, Omegas didn't have much choices in job occupation if they were orphaned before they came of age. Aerith and her mother were more than happy to take Cloud once Crimson explained his situation through a letter and then in person. The Strife Family were good people and had helped the Faremis' out of a tight situation when her father passed, so, they were more than happy to help out.

She just wished that it ended differently for all parties involved.

"What is he like?" Cloud asked, drawing Aerith from her degrading thoughts. "What is Lord Fair like?"

"He is kind." Aerith responded sincerely, a happier smile on her lips at the thought of her old friend. "He is trustworthy and a man that is full of honor and warmth. The people here love him and would die for him. It is not often that such loyalty is found in times such as these."

"He is kind, but he is also traditional." Cloud stated, his brows furrowing at the thought. "Is he not?"

"Lord Fair does certain things to appease the council." Aerith responded vaguely. "And one of those things is abiding by the Old Laws. Those that state that Omegas must be cared for with the utmost respect, Betas must remain in the middle, carrying the balance, and Alphas are to rule the world as they see fit. We all have our place in this world and Zack's is to make sure that Midgar remains a hub of prosperity and advancement for all types."

"It sounds like a lonely existence." Cloud murmured, pity in his tone and sympathy in his eyes as he stared at the towering manor, wondering if the man was satisfied with the lot the Gods gave him, but shook his head at the thought of it. Of course, being blessed with nobility and identified as an Alpha, this Lord Fair had it all and wanted for nothing. How good must it feel to never worry about your next meal or if you would have enough fire wood to survive the winter. Such things were not to be the worries of the nobles, but of the common folk. It was one of the reasons as to why Cloud had a small dislike for nobles who bore no sympathy for their people, watching them suffer through the winter months cold and hunger while their stomach were lined with meat and wine and their bodies warm with fire.

The thought caused Cloud to turn away and push his hood further down his face to hide the anger in his eyes and his pinched lips. He was positive that his emotions were mixing with his scent judging by the frown Aerith was throwing him, but he couldn't care less.

"He is not like what you are thinking, Cloud." Aerith whispered, her green eyes filled with defense for her old friend. "Zack has made sure that the poorer families are well fed through the winter months and that they have enough medicine should they catch ill. He is not one to let his people fall ill and suffer. He is not like the Nobles of Nibelheim-"

"You know of them?" Cloud's head shot up, shocked that his new friend would know of the suffering at the hands of the nobles in his old home. He bore no love for them and vice versa. His father and mother were the same. "How?"

Aerith's slim shoulders slumped, her expression turning resigned as if she was hoping to avoid the eventual conversation, but she raised her head, staring into Cloud's curious eyes that she knew would turn into surprise, if not betrayal at the actions of his father.

"The Strife's and Faremis' have known each other long before our meeting weeks prior." Aerith began softly, turning on her heel and leading Cloud back to the Apothecary. It was getting dark and she didn't want her mother to worry. "Your Father helped us out when mine died no more three winters ago. He made sure to act as an Alpha proxy when he visited so that my mother, an Omega, could keep the shop. Madam Claudia didn't mind at all. In fact, she was the one who encouraged it."

"My father was a proxy?" Cloud was floored at the information. Not only was it rare for an Alpha to become a proxy, but some people found it disgusting and immoral when the original Alpha's death was too soon which, he was sure, was the case with Aerith's father. Still, he couldn't judge his father for his actions. In fact, he wasn't really that surprised that his father took up the mantle. It was just like him to protect people who were as kind as Aerith and Ifalna. Knowing this forced Cloud to realize how guilty he was about their last moments. How bitter he was towards his father for leaving Nibelheim when his mother was still so ill. He saw now that it was a kindness towards his mother and not a mercy killing. His father didn't want his Omega to die in their cold, isolated village.

No, he wanted her to die in Midgar where the skies were open and freedom was aplenty in more ways than Nibelheim could ever perceive.

"Yes." Aerith responded, giving him an unsure look when she noticed how wet his eyes were. "Cloud? I didn't-"

"No." Cloud murmured, shaking his head. "I understand and I'm not judging. In fact, I wanted to say thank you. I-I understand my father's reason a lot better now, Aerith. So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Aerith's sad eyes and smile, which had been prevalent throughout the day, vanished, and a smile, bright, and pure taking its place as she linked her hand with his and continued down the winding roads towards home.

Strange, Cloud thought, with light bounce in his step, that such a foreign place like Midgar could become home so quickly.

* * *

The smell wouldn't leave his nose.

It was irritating that once Zack inhaled, he could still smell the citrus and pine that invaded his senses no more than two weeks prior. He could still remember the fear in Cloud's eyes when his muscles tightened with arousal. He could remember how angry he was when Aerith kicked him out of the shop, a stern warning in her eyes as the door shut between them, placing a barrier between him and that sweet, sweet, Omega.

He wanted to see Cloud again. Wanted to embrace that wonderful, sweet smell and-

"Zachary."

Zack blinked hard, forcing his gaze up when he met stern blue eyes and a grim frown. There, standing in the door way, was his mentor and council member, Angeal Hewely, the man who taught him everything about being a Lord and Alpha.

"Uncle Angeal." Zack greeted smoothly, holding out his gloved hand towards the chair situated in front of his desk. "Welcome, won't you sit?"

Angeal stepped into the office, shutting the door and locking the deadbolt forcing Zack to realize that the man wanted no ears or eyes for their conversation. The action forced Zack to have his attention on his Uncle as the man sat in the guest chair, his posture stiff and formal, the epitome of an Alpha.

Zack was jealous, almost.

"You have been visiting that Apothecary again." Angeal began, cutting to the chase, his lips thinning when Zack narrowed his eyes. "With that Beta and Omega-"

"Lady Aerith and Ifalna." Zack cut in quickly. "They have names, dear Uncle."

"Nonetheless, Lady Aerith and Ifalna know the edicts of conducting relations with the Lord of Midgar. Sephiroth has warned you countless times about interacting with unbonded-"

"Widowed-"

" _Widowed."_ Angeal corrected grimly, as if that made the situation ten times worse. "Omegas and what is this about an apprentice?"

"The Faremis' have taken in an apprentice." Zack responded smoothly, turning the tables and seeming as if Angeal had been prying too deeply into an unseen problem. "That is not uncommon in their field, Uncle."

"No." Angeal murmured, a curious light entering his eyes that made Zack wary. Angeal was never a man to sate his curiosity. "It is common enough, but an Omegan Apprentice? No, I think not and this does warrant investigation-"

"Which, I will take care of, Uncle-"

"No." Angeal cut him swiftly, rising from his seat. "What you will take care of is the Lady Cissnei of Junon, she is a cousin of Lord Alpha Rufus Shinra and he was quite delighted when you inquired about her welfare and most of all, interested in taking her hand."

"Manipulative as always, Uncle Angeal." Zack murmured, anger gnawing at the back of his throat. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Do not be late. Good day to you, Nephew."

"Good Day, Uncle."

Zack waited for the door to click shut before pushing the glass of wine he had onto the floor and watching as the red liquid seeped into the cream colored carpet, staining the insignia of the Fair Family and effectively ruining the carpet. The stain wouldn't come out and it was his Uncle's favorite and he would be upset at the childless destruction, but at the moment, Zack couldn't care less.

He took his small victories where he could find them, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Silmeria - This idea has been sitting in the barn for a while and why not give it a try and see how you guys like it?

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Three - The Day of the Apprentice**

Ifalna tutted lightly, reaching over and placing a weathered hand over Cloud's to stop him from pouring the hot mixture into the bowl. "Nay, my love, that part comes next to last or else the potion will turn into a sleeping drought. Do you remember your reading?"

Cloud nodded, his cheeks turning red at the slip before lowering his head to the large tome. "Yes madam, the passion flower comes next to last when creating healing potions, but due to its calming effect, it can also be used for sleeping droughts." Cloud leaned back, his lips tight at his mistake. "My apologies, madam, I almost ruined it."

Ifalna shook her head, her tied braid swaying with the movement. "You don't need to apologize for every little mistake, Cloud. You are an apprentice and you are allowed a certain number of mistakes. We have plenty herbs and teas to practice upon, but it is when you actually start to gain a clientele that we start to worry whether or not that you know that lavender is used to calm ones nerves before bed and Valerian is used as a sedative. As your training increases, you will have to take extra care when learning what is what and who is for who."

"Yes madam." Cloud murmured before resuming his stirring, as Ifalna resumed her work, her humming echoing throughout the hallow workshop. They had been mixing, boiling, chopping, pressing, and boxing for hours and Cloud felt weary but he complained little, grateful that he had a full stomach and a roof over his head for the long winter. It had been a month now since he started staying with the Faremis' and the grief of his parents death was little more than ache and he worried if he got over their deaths too quickly, but Ifalna laid his worries to rest, stating that grief takes different forms and some healed quicker than others. Cloud was grateful, no longer thinking that his emotions were wrong that his heartache was nothing more than a little ache in his chest now and again.

Regardless, his parents were missed and held on to their images in his mind and was worried that he would forget his father's booming voice, his mother's soft smile. Cloud shook his head, setting the mortar and pestle down when the door's bell tinkled and the smell of sandalwood and roses drifted up his nose. He looked up, his normal, cheerful greeting on the tip of his tongue when it failed as Zachary's violet eyes fell upon his own. The man stood at the counter with a small, predatory smile that reached his eyes and Cloud couldn't help but flush at the sight of it. Weeks had passed since the incident, and Cloud did not expect to see Lord Fair again, but here was, in all his pristine glory, but he was not here alone.

"What a quaint little apothecary." a light, sugary voice stated forcing Cloud to approach the counter and see a red-headed woman wearing a deep green cloak and looking around with a small smile. "The ones in Junon are a bit larger, but don't have a warm feel to it like this one does."

"I am glad that you like it, m'lady. My madam owns it along with her daughter." Cloud kept his eyes on the woman as she continued looking around, picking up bottles before setting them down. "Is there anything that caught your interest, m'lady?"

"Not particularly." the woman joined them at the counter, placing her arms around Zack and Cloud didn't miss the quick frown that was thrown for the action. Interesting. "Lord Fair wanted to visit, but he hasn't told me what ails him."

"I have been trouble sleeping, Lady Cissnei." Zack patted the woman on the shoulder as she wandered off again allowing Zack to turn back to him with a small smile and darkened eyes. " _I don't have a beautiful Omega to warm my sheets."_

Cloud stood shock still at the counter, his face burning as Zack scanned his face, that smile still present. He didn't-the man didn't speak Nibel, did he? The man couldn't have possibly know his native language.

Could he?

 _"Y-you know my native language?"_ Cloud tried cautiously, almost twitching in excitement when Zack nodded his head, his own lavender eyes bright with amusement. _"How? I mean, what use would it be for you to learn it?"_

 _"We're having this conversation, aren't we?"_ Zack smiled melted into a grin as he watched Cloud's cheeks becoming a rather endearing red. _"I think it's worth it if it means that I can talk to you without interruption."_ Zack leaned closer, his eyes darkening further underneath the dull lighting of the room. _"I think it's soothing to have another that can speak your language, right?"_

 _"Of course. It can also mean that you can seduce me without others knowledge."_ Cloud smiled, smug when Zack let out an amused snort before pulling back and grinning in Cissnei's direction whom had taken to having a quiet conversation with Ifalna, but their fun came to abrupt halt when the door opened and Aerith appeared with a smile that froze when she noticed Cloud and Zack's closeness.

"Visitors." Aerith approached her mother and Cissnei, her smile sharp and her eyes even more so. "My name is Aerith. Aerith Faremis, it is a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Lady Cissnei Shinra of Junon, Cousin to Alpha Rufus Shinra of Junon." Cissnei smiled when Aerith was quick to curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Aerith. Your mother is wonderful and so kind for taking Cloud in."

"Yes." Aerith turned her attention to Zack who wanted to shrink under her attention, but stood tall, blocking Cloud from her sharp gaze. "It seems that he and Lord Zachary have become fast friends." she curtseyed in Zack's direction, the movement mocking and made the hairs on the back of Zack's neck rise in irritation. What a little minx Aerith could be when she was angered.

"It is good that a man of Zack's station to be friendly towards the common folk. It helps to have many on your side should the need to have allies arise." Cissnei looked at the clock, her frown marring her beautiful features. "My apologies, but we must return home, we promised a late lunch with the council. Zack?"

A flash of disappointment crossed Zack's face, but it was gone quick as it had appeared. With a quick bow in the direction of the ladies, Zack turned on his heel and moved towards Cissnei, holding out an arm for her to take before acknowledging Aerith and Ifalna again.

"Good day to you ladies. I will visit again soon."

"Good Day, My Lord and Lady." Aerith and Ifalna murmured, bowing their heads with small, tight smiles in Cloud's direction to which he was quick to bow his head to not only hide his disappointment, but his flushed cheeks as well.

"Good Day to you, My Lord and Lady." Cloud intoned, keeping his head bowed, almost jerking in surprise when Zack approached again, placing a gloved hand on the counter that separated them more than just physically.

"You are in the beginnings of becoming an intelligent healer, Cloud. Best of luck to you."

Cloud raised his eyes, peaking at Zack from underneath his bangs and gave the lord a small, but tentative smile. "My Lord is very kind. I will continue to do my best and serve Madam Faremis to the best of my abilities."

"See that you do." Zack leaned in a bit closer. _"You should raise your head more often. I feel my day won't be complete without seeing those beautiful eyes and smile. Until we next meet, Cloud."_

 _"Until we next we meet, Lord Fair."_

Zack grinned, a pleased look gleaming in his eyes as he turned, gathered Cissnei on his arm, and gave the ladies of the house one last murmur of farewell before leaving the store, and its occupants and apparently, Cloud under Aerith's chiding wrath.

"Mother." Aerith began, exasperated as soon as she was sure that Zack and Cissnei was out of earshot. "I told you to keep them separated."

"Oh, dear, it's just harmless flirting." Ifalna winked in Cloud's direction. "I am sure that Cloud knows that it's just harmless fun, right, Cloud?"

"Of course." Cloud smiled, ignoring the pang in his heart at the thought. He wondered, was it really that bad or impossible for an Alpha of Zack's status to look in his direction? He understood that his bloodline was poor and his lineage all but non-exsistant, but surely there were nobles that fell in love with a common woman and man? Surely, the man or woman couldn't care less?

Or, maybe, Cloud was just being a sentimental fool.

"I did not mean to make you upset." Ifalna murmured, startling him as she placed a hand on top of his own. "But, darling, you must understand that what your heart wants is not what the Goddess will adhere to, you understand? Reality is a harsh mistress and even if you and Zack wanted it, the world will not bow to your desires. There are those who will destroy you in order to preserve his line."

"There are those who are even more cruel than the Nobles of Nibelheim." Cloud paled at Aerith's murmured words before nodding his head, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat and sunk at what was lost. He was a commoner and Zack was a Lord.

It was horrifying that such a simple thing interfered with happiness.

* * *

"What a wonderful Apothecary." Cissnei murmured, her lips pulled into a smile from underneath her hood. "I would like to visit again." she tugged on Zack's own cloaked arm when the man didn't respond. "Is something the matter? Am I boring you?"

"No." Zack responded, giving the woman a charming smile. "Not at all. Yes, the Faremis Apothecary is one of Midgar's best and I visit often."

"Because you are often ill?"

"Well," Zack grew sheepish when Cissnei gave him a strange look. "It is because they are good people. Ifalna is a good woman, she reminds me of my mother."

"Oh, and Miss Aerith? Whom does she remind you of?"

"A sister that the Goddess never blessed me with, I'm afraid." Zack smiled, albeit sadly which caused Cissnei to flush with shame at having being caught. It was good for her, Zack thought with a bit of cynicism, that she judged him far too quickly.

For it wasn't Aerith that he had his gaze on.

The smell that he had tried so hard to rid himself of was back in full swing, clogging his nose and causing his muscles to relax which was dangerous considering the area they had frequented, but Zack was too far gone to care.

He had spoken to Cloud. An actual conversation.

Zack was on a high that he never wanted to come down from.

The Omega was just as beautiful as he remembered with blonde hair bright as the sun and eyes blue as the sea. He wanted to run his hands through that soft hair and kiss those equally soft lips.

"Are you listening, Lord Fair?" Cissnei teased, her sweet voice drawing him back from his daydream. "Or, were you daydreaming?"

"My apologies." Zack raised up a hand to block the sudden burst of sun that came down on them. "I have a lot on my mind and I'm afraid that I am not the best company. My apologies once again, Lady Cissnei."

"That is quite alright." Cissnei smiled, the motion thoughtful as they continued along the crowded path. "What was that man's name again? The one standing at the counter?"

"It was Cloud, I believe." Zack responded smoothly. "Why do you ask, my lady?"

Cissnei smiled, the motion smooth as water and Zack was suddenly very wary. "He's quite beautiful is he not? And yet, he smelled of the forest, a smell that I'm not too agreeable with, yes?"

Zack clenched his jaw at the insult. Obviously the woman's nose needed fixing. Cloud didn't smell of forest. He smelled- Zack came to a stop, drawing a soft gasp from Cissnei who gave him a concerned look.

"Lord Fair? Did I say something wrong-?"

"No." Zack murmured, a thought entering his mind that he found impossible, and yet, completely plausible and wonderful all at once. Surely, that sweet, sweet Omega couldn't be his soul mate?

Could he?

"Come." Zack urged gently, guiding Cissnei towards the carriage that waited at the end of the road. If he could rush home then he would be able to catch Nanaki, the Archivist, before it was too late. "Let us head back to the manor for tea before dinner, shall we? Or, is there somewhere else you would like to go?"

 _Please say no, damned woman._

"No." Cissnei responded, blessing him with his wanted response. "I am here for the week and we can explore more of the city at a later day. The walk and visits to the shops have exhausted me. Please, let us return."

Zack's lips curved, an excited light entering his eyes at thought of finding the answer to his question-of whether or not Cloud was his soul mate. He couldn't wait.

"Of course." Zack murmured. "Let us return."


	4. Chapter 4

Silmeria - This idea has been sitting in the barn for a while and why not give it a try and see how you guys like it?

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Four - The Lord's Response**

As if the Gods decided to bless him for his hard-work, Nanaki rounded the corner leading to the Archives and bowed his head in greeting towards him and Cissnei, his brown eyes inquisitive and it was all the incentive needed for Zack to summon a guard and give an apologetic glance in Cissnei's direction as he handed her over to the Knight who bowed his head and waited patiently for them to finish talking.

"I do apologize for interrupting you, Lord Fair and Lady Shinra, but I might have Lord Fair for but a moment? There is something important that we must discuss." Nanaki kept his head bowed, his long red braid falling over his shoulder. "Once again, I do apologize for the interruption."

"It's quite alright, Archivist Nanaki." Zack intoned, his insides twisting with happiness at the thought of leaving Cissnei to her own devices for but a moment. He looked over to her, barely withholding a wince at the disappointed look in her eyes at him leaving and he rushed over to make the look disappear. It wasn't her fault that he had already harbored feelings for another and it was cruel of him to be happy about leaving her alone in a foreign place. He gathered her gloved hands into his own and smiled down into her eyes, relieved that look of disappointment vanished and a small, tentative smile took its place.

"I will not be long." Zack promised, sharing a look with Nanaki who nodded in agreement. "We will still have tea before dinner and discuss what Junon is like and I promise to answer any questions you might have about Midgar."

Cissnei's eyes softened at the promise and her bow-shaped lips pulled into a brighter smile. "I will hold you that promise, Lord Fair. Until then." Cissnei turned, waited for the Knight to step ahead of her before going in the opposite direction allowing Nanaki and Zack to speak in private once they turned the corner and out of earshot.

"Nanaki." Zack began, placing a hand against the man's back. "What do you have to show me?"

Nanaki's brown eyes gleamed behind his glasses, his lips quirking. "I have nothing to report, Lord Fair, but I do believe I deserve a thank you for saving your hide. I know that your time with the Lady Cissnei hasn't been the most pleasurable."

Zack's eyes, which had been serious up until this point, visibly brightened at Nanaki's words and he was quick to stifle his laughter. "Nanaki, I am truly in your debt, my friend. If there is anything I can do, please, do not hesitate to ask. However, I _was_ looking for you."

Nanaki let out a curious hum and urged Zack to continue, his brow furrowing once Zack began his story of meeting Cloud and feel a pull-a connection-towards the blond that not only moved along the lines of attraction but scent as well.

"Interesting." Nanaki murmured, staring at Zack with a hunger that the man recognized as curiosity. Nanaki was never one to prod when it wasn't necessary, but when prompted, the man could go on for hours about a subject that he was interested in whether it be something as simple as plants or complex as the relationships between Alphas and Omegas.

This was such a case.

"What you feel is indeed what the legends call a soul bond-a connection of emotions not only through the mind, but the soul as well." Nanaki pushed his glasses up his nose, his reddish brown eyes meeting Zack's across the table. Before them, various books laid scattered across the worn wood of the Archivists desk and even those were littered with small markings and cliff notes. "Although it is somewhat uncommon, the soul bond does exsist between an Alpha and Omega. Ordinarily, an Alpha and Omega bond and feel their emotions through that link that they have established and their scents mix and linger between one another. More extreme cases indicate that compatible Alpha and Omega's smell enticing and the attraction increases almost two-fold. As is the case with you and Cloud."

"He does smell different to me than others. He smells like winter and citrus and Cissnei commented that he smells of the forest." Zack folded his arms. "Although, as much as I don't want to admit it, that's not enough evidence that we're soul mates. Is there another clue that I could go by? A sign?"

Nanaki placed his hand on his chin, his expression thoughtful. "I'm afraid that there's no longer a specific method in which to identify one as your soulmate other than spending time together and the blood ritual, but you know that has been outlawed for hundreds of years." Nanaki shoots Zack a pointed look at this. "But, there are also records that speak of soul mates feeling a pull of sorts." Nanaki raises his hand and gently rips a page out of his notebook as an example. "The pull is gentle but consistent." Nanaki stopped suddenly, the paper hanging on by a single thread. "But, should this connection-this pull-shatter suddenly." Nanaki forced the paper out of the notebook, the tear loud against the silence. "The consequence could be dire for both parties involved."

Zack gave the ripped paper a somber look, memories rushing through his mind, of his parents suddenly dying through the long winter months Midgar suffered when he was merely eighteen years old. He remembers his mother suddenly falling ill not long after his father passed away. Remembers those green eyes that made him think of beautiful emeralds grow dull over time before she too passed just as spring was arriving, not only bringing new life but death as well. Nanaki and Angeal had confessed under the cover of darkness that his parents had been soulmates-an extreme rarity between an Alpha and Omega in these times.

At first, Zack hadn't been surprised by the information. The love his mother and father experienced was deep and the envy of court and even himself at times. But, with that envy came a sadness that even now was difficult to shake off. The result of the soul bond had ripped his father and later his mother away from him in the span of four months and his anger at the Goddess was profound before Sephiroth and Genesis reprimanded him in his chambers-warning him not to invoke Minerva's wrath upon his home, eliciting him to not only apologize for his actions but to prostrate himself at the Altar of the Goddess and as if seeing his remorse, the land of Midgar was blessed with a fertile spring that lasted them well past the summer and fall months.

It was also one of the most loneliest spring that Zack had experienced in all of his then eighteen years of life.

The familiar bond that he felt with his parents was gone and he was left running a city-state that expected him to resume his parent's duty and not only make their home better, but to marry, grow and have children with a proper Omega who would nurture them in ways that Zack couldn't. But, in the six years that followed, he had led Midgar to be one of the most powerful cities on the planet, made sure his people were content with his rule and gain another family in the form of Aerith and Ifalna. But, still, it wasn't enough. The people wondered when he would marry and give them an heir to continue the prosperity and the light that surrounded his city on a constant basis.

Zack found himself disappointed at the thought of growing old alone and picking a ward to carry on the Fair name, but the moment Cloud swept into his life, he knew those problems were going to be solved. The smaller man wasn't a noble by any means, but Zack couldn't care less. Cloud was the one, he knew it. Logically, he knew that their match wasn't possible, but Zack was a man that made the impossible possible and bloodlines, legacies and money wasn't going to stand in the way of him getting to Cloud.

"I want him." Zack blurted out suddenly, drawing a curious hum from Nanaki who had his eyes on his book and flipping through the musty pages. "I want him." he repeated. "I want Cloud."

Nanaki looked up then, his brown eyes assessing Zack over the edge of the book before lowering it back to the table. "You know the consequences of those words and actions, do you not, m'lord? You know that no matter how much you may want it, it might not be possible? You are of noble blood and Cloud, is not. I am sure that he is a good person, but Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth will not allow this bond come to be."

"What about Cid and Shera? They're a part of this council as well? Do their opinions do not count?"

"They do, but the majority vote always win and those three always favor the opposite of Cid and Shera. Those three didn't grow up on the streets of Midgar, they have a slight disconnection with the people and thus aren't always on the up and up of the goings and happenings of this city. It is why I favor Cid on more than one occasion." Nanaki pushed up his glasses with a tight sigh. "I am not saying that Cloud is inaccessible to you. I am saying that he is not...what the three of them have in mind for you."

"They don't get to decide whom I am to spend the rest of my days with, Nanaki." Zack gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to snarl at the unfairness of it all. "Who are they to decide whom I lie with? Who am I to have children with? I have served Midgar since I have left my mother's womb and I will continue to serve it until my last days, but when the matter of who my Omega will be, that decision will be mine and mine alone."

"As my lord demands, but your council has served your parents and should fate allow it, their children shall serve your own." Nanaki shook his head, a sad light entering his eyes at the thought of it all. "I know that you want to make your own decisions regarding your Omega, but I must defend them in this instance; your council only wants what's best for you and our home. They're not doing this to punish or control you, but merely to make sure your line continues."

"I am aware of this, Nanaki." Zack murmured, a flash of guilt attacking his conscious. "I know that Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis, Shera and Cid wants what's best for me, but I think that's for me and me alone to decide." Zack shook his head, resigned at the fact that they were going in circles. Nanaki's heart was in the right place, but he too, wanted what was best for their home and to him, Cloud, however good that he was, wasn't it and had no place in their ideal future.

Zack thought otherwise.

"Thank you, my friend." Zack reached over, clasping his hand on the archivist shoulder and giving it a rough, friendly shake. "You've always put my mind at ease with your words and knowledge."

Nanaki nodded, giving him a somber yet sharp look. "I'll do all I can for you and your legacy, Zack. Know that I am on your side."

Zack's lips thinned at the vainly thinned lie. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Nanaki was a mere cog in the face of this machination called Midgar and the Fair family legacy. He was a dear friend, but a pawn to the council and at times, Zack himself.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Zack gave Nanaki one last nod of thanks before leaving the archives and making his way down the seemingly endless corridors that Fair Manor provided. He stopped suddenly in between the archives and the drawing room where Cissnei most likely waited. He looked around, frowning when he finally noticed how cold and barren the halls were. Halls that were devoid of laughter and the constant shuffle of doors slamming and closing. The only noise was the crackling of the torches and the howling of the winter winds that Midgar was known for. The silence was always somewhat comforting to him, but since the moment he met Cloud, the once hallowing, comforting halls seemed dull and lifeless. He longed for a mate who could brighten these halls again with laughter and one day, children.

"Heh," Zack chuckled, the sound bitter and amused. "Look at me, talking like I'm going to marry him. I barely know him at all."

But, he could, couldn't he? He could get to know the Omega and eventually draw him into his life and see if this whole soul mate thing was a reality? But, what of Cloud's feelings towards the whole thing? He knew that the smaller man was attracted to him, that much was obvious, but was he really so selfish as to seduce him and claim him? Zack smiled, tightly, at the thought.

He was indeed quite selfish.


	5. Chapter 5

Silmeria - This idea has been sitting in the barn for a while and why not give it a try and see how you guys like it?

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Five - A Hidden Shadow**

Cloud stared down at the bouquet of forget-me-nots before looking up at Aerith with a sad smile and pressing the bundle into his chest. He lowered his head and shuddered as one of his tears hit a petal before sniffing and meeting Aerith's eyes again.

"Thank you."

The gratitude was sincere and full of love and Aerith could only nod before turning her back to Cloud so that she could hide her own tears. It had been three months now and winter had vanished and Spring was taking its place forcing Cloud to realize that Midgar had not only shed its cloak, but had bloomed like a field of flowers. Gone were the dark cloaks and the fires that warmed homes and in its place were merchants who brought out fresh produce and colorful clothing for the dancers and rare mages who fluttered along the cobblestone streets like phantoms of good will. But, despite the good cheer that Midgar shared over surviving its harsh winters, Cloud was forced to come to the realization that more than half a year had passed since his parents died outside Midgar's borders which explained the bouquet of forget me nots in his hands.

It was his mother and father's favorite flower. It was the flower that the began and ended their courtship with and Cloud wanted to hate it, wanted to throw the flowers in the flames, but every time he looked at the petals he was reminded of his father and the smell of his mother. He didn't have the heart to toss them away, so, he gave Aerith another smile despite the tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Thank you, Aerith. It means a lot to me that you remembered."

Aerith shook her head, her back still turned to her friend-her family. "How could I forget? When your family helped mine out so much?" Aerith turned, looking uncomfortable but sincere when she asked. "Do you need an escort? To see their graves, I mean?"

"No." Cloud murmured, knowing that the Beta meant well, but he could clearly see that she was a might uncomfortable with the thought of seeing lost loved ones. It reminded her too much of her father, he supposed. "But, thank you." Cloud turned towards the door and gathered his cloak, putting it on and letting the hood remain off. It had become too warm to wear it, but cold enough to still wear the entirety of the cloth. "I'll be back soon, okay? Tell Mama Ifalna that I'll be careful."

"I will."

Cloud stepped through, closing the door behind before taking a deep breath and bumping into a thick chest. He looked up, taking a step back and feeling the heat rush to his face when he realized _whom_ he had bumped into.

"Lord Fair." Cloud struggled to hold the smile as he bowed his head in greeting and reverence. "Good morning."

"Cloud." Zack tilted his head to the side, a smile pulling at his lips in exasperation. "What did I say the last time?"

Cloud huffed, keeping his head lowered at the gentle, but firm chiding. Spring had also brought interesting changes in the form of rather charming lord who had yet to stay away from the Faremis-Strife household, much to Aerith's displeasure, but to Cloud? He found the man's presence soothing and a touch intimidating. After all, why would a lord want with an Omega who had lost his sires?

"Good morning, Zack." Cloud corrected gently, his eyes scanning the crowds warily. Over time, Zack's presence had garnered more attention than even Ifalna wanted for their small shop and Cloud wanted to tell the man not to come so often, but how do you tell the Alpha and Lord of Midgar not to come to your home and shop? Not only would it be an insult, but it would personally hurt Zack's feelings. Despite the hidden feelings, Zack had come to care for the Faremis' and Cloud himself-the Omega more so than the two women and in deepest part of Cloud, he was elated at such a fact. As an Omega, he was filled with glee that he managed to capture the attention of an Alpha that was as handsome and charming as Zack, but the logical side of him panicked.

Surely, someone of Zack's caliber had someone? The woman, Lady Cissnei of Junon, seemed like a wonderful candidate and he did want to inquire about it, but he had a feeling that Zack wouldn't or didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you well?" Zack stepped closer, a smile pulling at his lips. "You're quiet and withdrawn. Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Cloud murmured, lowering his head so that Zack couldn't see his blush. "It's-you're fine, umm, was there something you wanted? Aerith is here, but Mama Ifalna isn't for the moment and I'm-" Cloud stopped, his face paling and his lips became pinched. "I'm about to leave the city for a couple of hours."

"Oh?" Zack looked cautious, but the curiosity was there. "Are you going to Kalm? For ingredients?"

"Yes...and no." Cloud clutched the bag closer to his chest. "It's-well."

Zack drew back, that same cautious expression came back and a flinted smile pulled at his lips. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry that I pressed."

"No." Cloud stepped closer, his eyes dark with pain. "My-my parents." Cloud shook his head. "I'm visiting my parents grave." Cloud turned his eyes away, not wanting to see Zack's expression of pity, but he was quite surprised when he felt a hand under his chin that forced his eyes back to Zack to see a sad expression on the Lord's face.

"I am sorry for your loss." Zack murmured, his lips still pulled into that sad smile. "Do-do you have an escort? I can take you if you want? Is it far? We can rent a chocobo."

"It's not far at all, Zack." Cloud reached up and clasped his hand with Zack, a warm feeling settling at the pit of his stomach. This wonderful, kind-hearted man was making his heart melt and Cloud was at a loss as to what to do about it. "I don't want to be a bother about it and I do not lie, it's not far from Midgar." Cloud blushed at his next words. "I don't think it's best that we're seen alone nor to go anywhere alone."

Much to his surprise, Zack huffed and folded his arms and took in Cloud's appearance with a chiding eye. "It's a crying shame that I can't take my friend to go see his parents when the entire world thinks I'm going to debauch him."

"Zack-"

"I am the Lord and Alpha of Midgar and I go and do as I please and if I want escort my friend outside the city, well, then that's what I'll do. Besides, an Omega shouldn't be travelling alone in the first place. Tis the reason why I always make sure that there's a caravan with Beta's should an Omega need an escort or a family is heading out." Zack shook his head, his violet eyes growing worried. "There have been strange creatures out in the plains as of late and I worry for my people. Thus, the reason why I asked if you need an escort. For, I, too, need to leave the city to meet up with an investigation team I sent out a week prior. They have asked for me, you see."

"Oh," Cloud murmured in understanding, his eyes lighting up when he met Zack's amused ones. "Well, since we're going the same way, why don't I join you? We can make a small trip out of it?"

"But, of course, Sir Strife." Zack held out his arm, his lips pulling into a beaming smile. "I would be honored. Do you have everything you need? We won't be back for a day or so."

"No, I'm afraid that I don't have a lot of supplies, only the essentials for a couple of hours-"

"That will be enough, plus what I brought and besides, we'll be back before dawn so we can put our supplies together and we can share." Zack held out his arm again, internally purring when Cloud took it and pulled it a little closer to his chest forcing Zack to inhale that smell of citrus and pine that he had fallen in love with days prior. It took all the control Zack had not to drag Cloud back to his manor and make love to him. No, that would be plenty time for that. Of that, he was sure.

"You have been around Chocobos, right?" Zack inquired curiously as they stopped in front of the wagon that spoke of Zack's wealth, but it was inconspicuous enough to force a wandering traveler to think of it as nothing more than a merchants carriage-a very talented merchant.

"Uh, yeah, I used to ride Chocobos all the time before I presented." Cloud flushed, feeling a rush of sadness of all the adventures he wasn't able to experience due to him being an Omega, but the past was in the past and there was nothing he could really do now but accept it.

Zack frowned at the wording, stopping just before they were to board the carriage. "You do realize that here Omegas have more...rights and privileges, right?"

Cloud nodded, his mind flashing back to the Omegan Archers and Swordsman he had seen during the waning winter months. He remembered how excited he had been at the sight of them, but was quite disappointed when he learned that only Omega's with high standing could become archers and swordsman and those of commoner birth had to have special permission seeing as those of high birth already had marriage and dowries secure, whereas those of common birth had to fight and save their way to the top. Of course, the right to join was there, but the road to it was quite uneven.

"I know, but the road there is quite difficult, and I'm content with my life as an apprentice."

Zack's features shifted at the remark before helping Cloud into the carriage and closing the door behind them. After a short adjustment, Zack sat next to the driver's window while Cloud took up the larger bench. Zack took a moment to scan the Omega up and down and smiled at the state of clothing. Cloud had taken to wearing a light green cloak along with a cream colored tunic and brown trousers and boots. He was dressed modestly, but Zack wondered what the younger man would look like dressed in silks and velvet's, but most of all, what the beautiful young man would look like naked among such material? Zack suppressed licking his lips at the thought and he turned his attention to the window as they left Midgar.

"What's it like?" Cloud questioned suddenly, drawing Zack's attention away from the scenery. "What's it like being a Lord?"

"Exhausting." Zack chuckled, pressing his fingers against his temple, lips pulling into a smile. "It's...difficult holding so many lives in your hands. From the moment you're born, you're being scrutinized from under a magnifying glass and it can cause a lot of stress. But, at the end of the day, when you see people smile and you know it's because of something that you did, well, it makes it worth it, you know?" Zack sighed, leaning back, raising an eyebrow when Cloud had his mouth covered and his gaze averted as if he was hiding something. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Cloud muttered behind his hand, his eyes sparkling. "I'm fine."

"Oh?" Zack leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as Cloud leaned back against the seat. "If that's the case then remove your hand."

"No-" Cloud squeaked when Zack reached over and removed his hand to see a smile and a blush adorning Cloud's pale cheeks. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it seem like I was making fun of you."

"Huh?" Zack stepped back, stared at Cloud for a full second before a small chuckle ripped itself from the man's throat. "Cloud, you silly thing, you weren't making fun of me."

"I know-it's just was that it was adorable when you were talking about your people and-" Cloud sighed, the blush still present on his cheeks as he finally turned away from the Alpha. "It's-it's nice to see a high ranking noble talk so passionately about providing for his people even if the job is exhausting, you give it your all and I just want you know that the people and I appreciate it."

"Oh." it was Zack's turn to blush, though it was less noticeable. "Thanks."

Cloud tilted his head at the sight of Zack's awkward shuffle. Strange. "Are you-" he stopped, almost unable to comprehend the thought. "Are you not used to compliments?"

"Oh, I'm used to them, but I question their sincerity." Zack lips quirked at the thought. "You should have heard what the merchants from Junon and Kalm were saying." Zack clasped his hands together and bright smile pulled at his lips. " _Oh, Lord Fair! It was so generous of you to welcome us to your humble town. But, might I ask a favor? You see...I have daughter-"_

"Ah." Cloud hummed, lowering his eyes and hoping to the Goddess that Zack didn't smell the jealousy coming off from him. "You're being used as marriage fodder at the moment?"

"At the moment?" Zack repeated, scoffing. "Try all the damned time. I can't get a moments peace!"

"And, so, you come and bother me?" Cloud teased, laughing when Zack gave him a teasing look in return. "Seriously, thank you for the ride, Zack, I appreciate it, but you won't get in trouble, will you? I mean, I'm pretty sure your council aren't too keen on you being seen with a commoner."

"What they want is irrelevant at the moment." Zack stated, his tone turning aristocratic and cold. "My council's actions have been _disobident_ as of late so you'll have to excuse my tone."

Cloud wanted to ask how, but seeing the cold light in Zack's eyes, his lips thinned and he nodded, deciding that it was best that he changed the subject for now. Whatever happened, it was best that it stayed in Midgar for the moment.

"So, what's this about creatures in the plains?" Cloud inquired, watching with mild relief when the tension left Zack's broad shoulders and the cold light left his eyes. Good. That was the Zack he wanted to see and the not the cold hearted man that he had an unfortunate run in with.

"One of my guards brought back the body of a wolf that was deformed." Zack began, his tone grim. "We don't know what it was until Nanaki, our Archivist, examined it. We thought on bringing Doctor Hojo, a scientist from Junon, but the Lady Cissnei warned against it. She had written that his ethical standards weren't the best and he was in the middle of a great project at the moment."

"If that's the case then why is he still in the Shinra Family's employ?"

Zack shook his head, his expression exasperated. "He had been a good friend of the previous Alpha, Rufus' father, and Rufus is rather traditional when it comes to keeping family friends in the loop and in close circles."

"What of yourself?" Cloud pressed gently. "Do you believe that loyalty to your predecessors benefits you in the long run?"

"No." Zack's response was immediate and Cloud was glad for it. He didn't want a man whose loyalties were based purely on those of his mother and father. Beliefs changed and Cloud was proof of it. All his life, he believed that he was destined to remain in Nibelheim and eventually marry an Alpha, who had no ambitions and no sense of adventure. However, Fate had a funny way of changing things which explained how and why Cloud ended up in Midgar as an apprentice.

"You never told me what your plans were after your apprenticeship is over with."

"Oh?" Cloud's expression grew thoughtful. "I was hoping on becoming a traveling healer. I've always wanted to see the world."

"No." it was out of Zack's mouth before he could stop it, but he no desire to halt the words nor did he take it back

"Huh?" Cloud frowned at the negative response. "What do you mean no?"

Zack narrowed his eyes, his own frown marring his lips. How could he explain to Cloud that he didn't want the younger man to go? That he wanted to court him? Granted, he wanted Cloud to reach his full potential, Omega or not, but just the thought of the man leaving caused a touch of unease to roll in his stomach.

"My apologies." Zack began smoothly, leaning back and turning his stare out the small window. Outside, the rolling plains were green with life and the sky a vibrant blue that couldn't and wouldn't match Cloud's eyes. A shame, really. "My thoughts have a habit of running to my mouth and escaping. I was quite shocked to hear that you want to become a travelling healer. I had thought that you planned on becoming a full time member of Faremis' Apothecary?"

"Oh." Cloud visibly relaxed, his scent of pine and citrus covering the carriage and it caused Zack's chest to rumble with acceptance and arousal. What a tempting thing Cloud was, but Zack would wait.

He was a patient man.

"I still have plans on becoming a healer for Madam Ifalna until I get the hang of things-more than the apprenticeship offers, but one day I would like to travel the world and see what it has to offer."

"With no means to defend yourself?" Zack inquired, his Alpha instincts rumbling at the thought of Cloud wandering alone in a world where Alpha's had no problems taking Omega's against their wills.

Cloud smiled as the carriage rumbled to a stop at last and the noises of the investigation crew came inside forcing Zack to realize that their conversation and journey was over for the moment. The door opened and the sun burst through along with the jovious voice of Kunsel, the head of his guard, but all of the noise dulled and shifted when Cloud chuckled, the noise sending a shiver quaking down his spine.

"Who says that I don't know how to defend myself?"

Zack blinked, watching as Cloud climbed out of the carriage, his grin bright against the sun and gave a curious glance in Kunsel's direction before turning and walking towards the large tent that was designated as Zack's from the Fair Family insignia glaringly on the front. Kunsel turned to him, his brown eyes inquisitive, but the tilt of his lips showed how amused and curious he was about the newcomer.

"Found yourself a challenge, mi'lord?"

Zack snorted at the question, but didn't ignore the excitement at the thought. "Indeed, my friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Six - An Omega's Talent**

Cloud wasn't immune to the whispers or glances he received as he settled himself comfortably in Zack's tent, in awe at the large bed situated in the corner that was accessorized by the long table that was covered in maps and red pencils and that was followed by a metal tub that was filled to the brim with steaming hot water and a smaller table filled to the brim with fruits, meats, breads and cheeses.

Zack certainly lived a good life.

While the tent was nice and luxurious, Cloud didn't see a spot that he could lie down for a moment. It was still bright outside, which gave him plenty of time for a small nap, a quick wash-off and meal and he was off towards his parent's graves. While the plan sounded good, Cloud still hadn't resolved the issue of where he was going to sleep. His eyes turned to the bed and felt his cheeks heat at the implication. Surely, Zack didn't mean for them to sleep together? Not only was that improper but could be ruinous for Zack's reputation-well, what was start of his ruinous reputation. Him being here certainly didn't help Zack's image.

The flap to the tent shuffling caught Cloud's attention and he turned to see Zack entering with a grim frown that disappeared the moment he caught sight of Cloud. The tall man turned and zipped the tent flap shut giving them the illusion of privacy.

"Comfortable?" Zack questioned, moving towards the bed and sitting at the edge, his shoulders stiff. When no response came, Zack looked up and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Cloud staring at the wall. "Cloud? What's the matter?"

"Where will I be sleeping?" Cloud asked, his face still towards the wall, his cheeks warming at the abrupt question. "I mean, you said that we wouldn't be leaving until dawn, right?"

"Right." Zack looked around, his expression melting into a sheepish one when realized that where was only one bed-big enough for two, of course-but it was still improper for an unbonded Omega and Alpha to lie together as if they were mates.

"My apologies." Zack began, rising from the bed, groaning as his back cracked from the bent position. "I'll see to getting another bed." Zack stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see Cloud staring at the large bed with a longing that Zack could never really connect. He wondered what Cloud's lodgings were like back in Nibelheim? "Unless." he began softly, catching the Omega's attention again. "You would like to share?"

"Zack-"

"It's certainly big enough for two." Zack continued, turning back on his heel and approaching the Omega who looked apprehensive about the whole conversation. The Alpha smirked, staring at Cloud with half-lidded eyes as his voice deepened, taking on a rough tone and slipping into the light tones of Nibel. _"No one has to know about it, little one. My men know better than to spread my business about the capital."_

 _"Regardless."_ Cloud began, his tone firm and Zack knew the beginnings of a rejection from a league away. " _I think it would be best if we slept separately."_

 _"Of course."_ Zack stepped back, his own expression sheepish when he realized that he was out of line with his conduct. This was no way to treat an Omega let alone his friend. "I'm sorry. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Cloud's demeanor softened and Zack was given the pleasure of seeing that bright smile again and it took every ounce of his will not to sigh in relief. Angeal was right. He really should learn to control his baser urges. It was getting embarrassing.

"You just relax and I'll see about getting that bed." Zack looked around, eyeing the tray of food before flushing again at the thought of not offering Cloud anything. Really, this was pitiful. "You can help yourself to anything on the table and you can wash up using the basin next to it. Excuse me."

Cloud blinked, watching as the Lord rushed out with flushed cheeks and grimace. Did he do something wrong? Was it too much to request a bed? Cloud frowned at the thought, tilting his head to the side in confusion and worry. He hoped that he wasn't inconveniencing Zack with his presence, but if he suggested going back to Midgar on his own he knew Zack wouldn't be pleased. He understood, but he hoped that Zack would understand that he was more than capable of looking after himself.

Speaking of looking after himself...

Cloud's head turned to the table food and on cue, his stomach growled forcing his feet to move in that direction, his mouth drooling as the scent of meat and fruit trailed into his nostrils. He quickly washed his hands before grabbing a small plate and filling it with meats, cheese and bread and sitting on the edge of Zack's bed. Hmm. It was rather comfortable, wasn't it? He paid no mind to feathered down mattress and continued digging into the plate, humming with pleasure at the honeyed meat and sharp cheese and the soft bread. Who knew he was this hungry?

Soon enough, the plate was empty and his stomach growled again, once more forcing his feet to move back to the table and grabbing a bunch of grapes and a banana before returning back to the bed and swallowing down as well, placing the plate on the floor and laying back on the bed and a flash of regret flickered in his mind. He should have waited until Zack came back with the bed before eating. He always fell asleep after eating. It happened to his grandmother who was an Omega and now it was happening to him.

Honestly, who could blame him? The food was good and the bed was comfortable and the air that managed to sneak into the tent felt good over his heated skin. However, no matter how good the food or how good the bed felt, he couldn't fall asleep. Not only would it be rude towards Zack, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable with so many strangers outside the tent.

Cloud blinked hard before rising from the bed and pacing the tent, a yawn escaping his lips and a shiver of exhaustion racing down his spine. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks before going back to the basin and splashing water over his face to snap himself awake. When that failed, he found himself back on the bed with his face buried in his hands and fighting a losing battle when Zack appeared again, his cheeks flushed from the wind and from the smell of it, a few sips of wine.

"Zack?" Cloud mumbled, looking up and flushing when Zack stared at him from the entrance of the tent, his violet eyes dark and inquisitive. "Did you find a bed for me? If not, I can sleep on the floor with some blankets."

"No." Zack responded swiftly, moving further into the tent, but not before closing it shut and once more, blocking the outside noise. "I found one, but it needs to be aired out and freshened with lavender. Was the food pleasant?"

"Yes, it was delicious, thank you." Cloud watched, warily as Zack approached the table and popped a grape in his mouth, the air silent about them and it forced Cloud further awake. "Are you well? Did something happen?"

"Just the incompetence of my team." Zack responded nonchalantly, startling Cloud at the brutality of the statement. "Other than that? No."

"Um," Cloud started, not knowing really where to begin. He had never seen Zack like this before-so deeply angry that it was a forced, cold calm. "Do you wish to talk about it? Did the investigation team find something?"

"Indeed." Zack turned back to him, approaching and sitting the bed next to him and bending over to unlace his boots and setting them aside before laying back down on the bed with a unrestrained sigh. "We found the wolves, but the fools neglected to mention in the report that that the main ingredient was mako in the mutations."

"Mako?" Cloud repeated, tapping his cheek in thought. "Isn't mako said to enhance the senses? It's an Opioid, isn't it?"

"That's right." Zack responded, a note of pride in his voice that caused a small flush to appear on Cloud's cheeks. "It can easily be overdosed, but that's if it's in its purest form, but if the mako is corrupted then the victim is disabled or in the wolves case, mutated into rabid beast."

"However, in its crystal form, mako can be used as an alchemist base that can strengthen weapons by ten times its original strength. But, I'm wondering if the crystal form has the same effects the liquid form has on animals?"

Zack frowned at the question, his brow furrowing. "I...never thought of that as an occurrence. Of course, my own batch of scientists were sure that it was the liquid form was the culprit, but I never thought to think about mako's crystal form." Zack snorted, nudging Cloud who smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you, Cloud. I knew that bringing you was going to bring about an interesting turn of events."

"O-oh." Cloud coughed, rising from the bed and clasping his hands behind his back all the while making sure to keep his face towards the entrance of the tent. "You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

"Of course." Zack murmured, rising and approaching him and Goddess, Cloud can the feel the heat and the smell of spices sneak up his nose and it took all of Cloud's strength not to lean back against Zack's strong chest and just let the Alpha take care of him. But, Cloud took a sharp breath and stepped forward, ignoring the bitter smell of rejection coming from Zack before turning and meeting that hurt stare. He opened his mouth, snapping it closed when Zack took a careful step back and returned to the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumping and the sight of it caused Cloud's heart to twist. He didn't mean for Zack to feel that way. He never meant for his friend-

Friend.

Was Zack his friend or something else?

They had known each for months and had been flirting for what seems like much longer than that, but Ifalna's words and his own insecurities popped up in his mind and he didn't want to hurt Zack any further than he already had by voicing those insecurities.

"Thank you." Cloud began, drawing Zack's attention back to him. "For taking me here and treating me as well as you do, Zack."

"I'm sensing a "but" in that sentence." Zack stated, tensing when Cloud turned, blessing him with a bright, yet, sad smile that caused his heart to tighten. "Well?"

"We can't keep-" Cloud began, suddenly at a loss for words. "We can't keep circling around each other like this when we know nothing will come of it."

"You don't know that, Cloud." Zack protested, his brow furrowing. "We don't know what the future holds for us. You and I don't know if we'll be married in the next or year or if you'll be carrying my child in the next three. Nothing is set in stone."

At the mention of marriage and children, Cloud's face exploded in a deep red before he shook his head. "I'm not of noble birth, Zack. I mean, it's a nice thought, but do you really think that your council, your people will accept me? They want an Omega of high standing. Who can stand up against the nobility of Midgar, Junon, Edge, or Corel. They need an Omega whom will lead them to a prosperous future-"

"What about what I need?" Zack questioned quietly, halting Cloud's tirade and sending him into shock when Zack spoke up again, the question firmer, stronger than before. " _What about what I need? What about my heart and my soul? Do they not matter?"_

The blood vanished from Cloud's face at the statement before it returned only from the shame he felt at the thought of forgetting Zack's feelings. "You're right. In the long run, we always seem to forget that you matter in this decision and just not what's best for your home."

Zack snorted, a bitter smirk gracing his lips at the thought. "My father and mother always told me to do what's best for Midgar. Make sure that our home is safe inside and out. Not once did they mention to take care of my own heart until my mother pulled me aside and told me that such a thing shouldn't need to be told to a Fair. We are of good heart and we take care of our own and then we see to ourselves. They always allowed the council to push them in certain decisions, but when it came to matters of love? Concerning me? They'd..." Zack shook his head. "They'd always build a unified front and stay their ground and it's about time that I did the same."

Cloud shook his head, a panic rising in his throat at the amused look that took over Zack's feature. "Zack? What are you going to do?"

Zack opened his mouth, to explain to him that he wanted to court Cloud. That he wanted the entire world to know of his infatuation with the Omega, but Zack saw the fear in those beautiful eyes and it was enough for him to snap his mouth shut, and clench his jaw. Another time. He would be patient.

"Nothing." Zack smoothed his face back into that playful smile before approaching Cloud and placing a hand on the Omega's shoulder and giving it a good shake. "You needn't worry about this rough, old wolf, Cloud. I'm hardly going to do anything irrational."

Cloud scoffed, but Zack didn't miss the relief that flash across those pale features and Zack felt a small pang of regret. He never imagined that love could be this difficult to obtain, and keep. Internally, he was horrified that simple, elegant things such as money and bloodlines could keep one away from loved ones and potential mates.

"Come." Zack commanded gently. "Let us go outside, hmm? I want to introduce you to Kunsel and the others. Get to know them."

Once more, Cloud felt a flicker of insecurity at the thought, but he nodded in agreement, allowing Zack to drag him out of the tent and into the setting sun. He had no idea so much time had passed and he wondered if his new family were worried?

"Kunsel!" Zack called out, waving a hand when the head of the guard turned his head. "Come over here for a moment, will you?"

Kunsel approached, and Cloud's nose twitched at the smell of rain and pure earth and before he knew what was going on, Cloud blurted out. "Are you from Corel?"

Kunsel's green eyes blinked before he threw back his head and let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Goddess! This one nose is sharp as a wolf, mi'lord." Kunsel dipped his head, a smirk painting his lips. "Aye, little one, I hail from Corel." he lifted his arm and took a playful sniff, earning a blush from Cloud and a snort from Zack. "I still have that earthly smell, huh? Thought Midgar got rid of that."

"Smells don't vanish." Cloud stated softly, a small pulling at his lips at the pout he received. "No matter where you are, your origin remains. My father ancestors originate from the Cosmo Canyons and he still smelled of fire and cinnamon even if he wasn't born from there."

Kunsel's eyebrows shot up at the information, shooting Zack a knowing glance. "Cosmo Canyon, eh? I heard some spooky things about that place." Kunsel waved his hands around. "I heard those people know magic."

"The only magic those people know is how to make an excellent wine." Cloud remarked dryly, causing Kunsel to roar with laughter and for Zack to shoot him a surprised look. "What? You've never had Cosmo Wine? It's excellent. It has a very sharp taste to it and kind of sweet."

"I had no clue that you had a taste for wine." Zack muttered, wondering if he could have Cloud try Midgar wines along with the ones from Kalm. "In fact, I had no idea you had a taste for alcohol."

"On occasion, and when the moment is right for it." Cloud responded, not seeing what the big deal was, really. "I don't drink that much to be honest."

"He's making a big deal out of it because the Omegas in Midgar don't drink." Kunsel clued him with a quip of the lips. "In fact, families who have Omegan family members are expressly forbidden to drink. No one wants a drunk Omega wandering the streets to get raped."

"Kunsel." Zack warned when Cloud paled at the blunt statement. "Watch your language. You know better."

Kunsel looked chastised, bowing his head to hide the flush of shame. "My apologies, mi'lord, Cloud, didn't mean to sound so harsh about it. However, that is the truth of the situation. M'ilord just wants Cloud to be safe, correct?"

"Wine barely touches my lips." Cloud tried and failed not to sound indignant about the entire affair. "You both needn't worry about my state of welfare." Cloud folded his arms, finding the Beta and Alpha looking sheepish and apologetic, something in which cooled Cloud off to a certain degree. He shook his head, suddenly exhausted from the day. Who knew a visit to his parent's grave would be so tedious.

"Zack?" Cloud questioned, quietly, nodding one last time when Kunsel bid them a good day when he was suddenly called away. "I think it's time I went to go visit my parents. Do you have the time?"

Zack's eyes widened, before a light grimace touched his face. Of course, Cloud's parents. "Yes, of course. You have my utmost apologies, Cloud. Why don't we visit, come back and rest? I know it's been a long day for you."

"It has." Cloud agreed with a small, tight smile. "But, I can't deny that I've enjoyed it thus far. It had its ups and downs, but nothing that ruined it."

"Good." Zack breathed, reaching up and ruffling Cloud's hair, chuckling when it was swiped away with a playful growl. "Let me go set up the carriage and we'll get going shall we?"

* * *

Later, years later, Cloud would look back and confirm that he had gone into shock and the scream that escaped his throat was raw and full of pain and at times, still kept Zack up some nights.

They had arrived to the graves, near the plains outside of Midgar, close enough to the city but yet far enough to need an escort if the occasion rose for it. However, what froze Cloud down to the bones was the fact that the graves were empty and the bones were gone. What was worse was the fact that it looked like the graves were dug up and the bodies removed.

"What...?" Cloud breathed, blinking hard at the sight and not moving when Zack tugged on his arm, trying and failing to pull him away from the sight. "What happened?" Cloud shook his head, turning to Zack and with shaking hands, reached up and grasped the man's cloak. _"What happened!? Where are they!? Where are my parents?!"_

"I-" Zack shook his head, for once in his life, at a loss for words. He tried to gather Cloud in his arms, only to be pushed away as the Omega rushed to the empty spots, peering inside before a whimper so heartbroken and wretched escaped his throat that it broke Zack's heart.

"Mi'lord." the driver approached him from behind, his face pale and harrowed at the situation that was laid at their feet. "Your orders?"

"Send for Kunsel. Immediately." Zack swallowed, his stomach rolling at the thought of a monster digging up the graves and devouring the Omega's parents. "Tell them to come with the blades sharp and hungry. I want whoever did this found and executed."

"M'ilord."

Zack approached Cloud, his nose twitching at the utter despair he smelt coming from the Omega before he bent down and retrieved the smaller man from the ground. "Cloud. Come. Let's get you away from here."

"Zack." Cloud whimpered again, forcing Zack to pull him closer to his body out of pure instinct. "My-"

"I know, my love." Zack murmured, continuing to lead them away from the empty graves, away from the point of the Omega's current despair. "We'll find out who did this. I promise."

Cloud shook his head, raising his head up and staring at Zack through grief-stricken blue eyes, but Zack caught something more primal and determined. Something that he had only seen in Sephiroth when the man was angry. He saw the lust for revenge in those eyes and Zack couldn't help but wonder what kind of talents Cloud truly had hidden underneath that soft skin and pale blue eyes that he adored.

He had a dreadful feeling that he was about to find out and that he wouldn't like the outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - The Wolf's Executioner**

"Gone?" Kunsel murmured, kneeling down on the ground and taking a closer look into the graves. "For how long, I wonder?" Kunsel's green eyes flickering to the carriage where Cloud laid in a fitful sleep-too distraught to provide useful information. He turned to Zack whose jaw was clenched and eyes darkened with rage and disgust. He had witnessed such a look before when one of the visiting dignitaries tried to make the Lady Aerith Faremis his mistress-the fifth one, he believed- "When did he bury them, m'lord?"

"It was during the last dredges of winter." Zack responded somberly. "Even in the dead of winter, it takes time for bodies to decompose and the animals in the area have no need to dig for the food seeing as there's plenty of wildlife in the surrounding areas even in the winter."

Kunsel's eyes shuttered, turning into a deep, moss green. "You think that someone has taken the bodies, m'lord?"

Zack lips thinned, his own eyes shuttering at the question and he turned away, his gaze on the lone carriage where Cloud slept, deep and in grief. "It would not be the first time, my friend."

"No." Kunsel muttered, tone displeased and disgusted. "It would not, m'lord." Kunsel rose, dusting off his trousers with a trembling, gloved hand before it returned to the hilt of his sword. "Shall we head to the Alchemist Guild then, m'lord? To investigate?"

"No." Zack responded tightly. "Lord Sephiroth is more closely connected to the Alchemist Guild thanks to the Lady Lucrecia so it would be best if we sent him in our stead." Zack's brow furrowed at the command as did Kunsel's.

"M'lord." Kunsel began, his tone cautious, knowing better to step on Zack toes along with questioning his orders-a lesson well learned in the beginning of his career- "The Lord Sephiroth is an honorable man, but he draws attention to himself, m'lord."

"That may be so, my friend, but the leaders of the Alchemist Guild are prone to loosen their tongues around those that support their cause. And with Lady Lucrecia being Sephiroth's mother and an advent and earnest supporter of the sciences, they are bound to give him information on their activities." Zack's face darkened. "Although, Sephiroth won't approach them without a valid reason."

Kunsel let out a tight sigh, his jaw clenching at Zack's incredulous but right reasoning. Sephiroth was a pure-blooded noble through and through and Cloud was a low-born Omega and if Sephiroth saw fit, then the matter would be swept under the rug. The man was loyal and did things that the rest of the council along with Zack himself didn't have the stomach for.

"And you having designs for the little one won't help your case, m'lord." Kunsel smirked tightly at Zack's low curse. "So, either I or Sephiroth approach the Alchemist Guild and our methods will be starkly drastic." Kunsel's smirk melted into a toothy grin that spoke of blood and violence. "Wolves don't curb their appetites until the bones are licked clean."

"Indeed." Zack lips pulled into a dark smirk before it faded and a thoughtful look pulled at his features. "Let us approach this matter quietly. I don't want to spook the Alchemist Guild and force them to hide their little experiments. I want this matter investigated and all reports are to be given to me and only me. Should the need arise, hand the reports to Cid."

"Lord Genesis and Angeal?"

Zack shook his head sharply. "Angeal is already watching me because of my interactions with Aerith and Ifalna. I don't need this to make another notch against the belt so to speak. So, Kunsel, have your best and discreet look into this matter on the outside and I'll do it from the inside. And remember, quietly, my friend, quietly."

"Aye, m'lord. It shall be done with haste." Kunsel looked around, shooting the empty graves a grim and sympathetic look. "Shall we continue searching for clues, m'lord?"

"Yes." Zack responded, his heart heavy. The day had been long and while his heart bled for Cloud, the need for evidence forced the feelings to the back of his mind. As Alpha and Ruler of Midgar, the last thing Zack needed to do was accuse a Guild of untoward actions and single them out among many, however, the Alchemist Guild was known to do rather unorthodox experiments-some of which, Zack approved, much to his displeasure- "I don't think we'll find anything, but it wouldn't hurt our cause if we swept the area. The Alchemist Guild are a intelligent and curious folk, but espionage isn't one of their forte's. One of them left a trail and we'll find it."

"M'lord." Kunsel cast the carriage a sympathetic look before meeting Zack's equally own. "And the little one?"

"I will take care of it." Zack murmured, his chest aching at the thought of Cloud's sad blue eyes, staring at him with hope, with desperation. He wouldn't let the Omega down. He would do all that he could to set his future mate's heart at ease.

Even at the cost of his own.

"M'lord." Kunsel turned on his heel, leaving Zack to his own depreciating thoughts. For the first time in half a decade, he felt his stomach drop to his feet as he approached the carriage and carefully pulled the door open, his nose twitching as the smell of grief and anger greeted him. Climbing inside, he was greeting with Cloud's hunched figure, wrapped in his spring cloak with his face turned towards the closed window.

"Nothing?" Cloud murmured, answering Zack's question on whether or not the Omega was still sleeping. Cloud turned, giving Zack the chance to take a better look at the younger man's face and Zack wasn't surprised to find that the pale skin was flushed and the eyes had turned puffy. He wanted to reach across the bench and take Cloud into his arms, but the defensive way that Cloud had held himself meant that he didn't want to be approached. Not now.

"No, but we're still looking." Zack responded. "I...know that this is distressing, but was there anything special about your parents? Anything that would draw attention?"

"No." Cloud shook his head, eyes becoming more alert at the question. "My mother stayed at home to raise me and my father was a swordsman-an Alpha." Cloud shook his head. "There's nothing special about us Strife's except that we're just known hard workers. I-" Cloud's lips pinched. "I didn't have a happy childhood once I presented, but no, nothing special."

"You're mother was an...Omega, correct?" Zack asked tentatively. The last thing he wanted to do was offend Cloud with his questions. The younger man was already upset with the disappearance of his parents bodies and the last thing he wanted to do was send him into a fit.

"Yes." Cloud's face was pinched, his skin paling at the thought of his mother and father. "She had grown ill these last few years and our funds had run low and we could no longer afford a doctor to treat her."

Which meant Cloud's father had taken them to Midgar with no intention of returning. Zack frowned at the thought. It wasn't uncommon for families from the outer villages to come to Midgar seeking some form of work or help to move things along, but what was more common was for bonded parents to bring their Omega child to the city in hopes of them joining the Church or having an Apprenticeship with a Master who was pitying enough to do so. Omegas didn't work because they were steadily becoming more rare as the world advanced which not only worried Zack but his Council as well.

Eventually, he knew the measures taken to secure an Omega could cause civil unrest between the upper families and that was the last thing Zack needed on his plate.

"I don't understand." Cloud whispered, reaching up and wiping away the stray tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "Why would they take them?"

"I don't know." Zack murmured, finally giving into his urge to reach over and take Cloud into his arms, grateful that the smaller man didn't flinch from his touch. "But, I promise that I'll try to find out as much as I can, okay?"

"I know." Cloud murmured, lifting his head and giving Zack a trembling smile that broke the man's heart. "I know that I can count on you, Zack."

Zack swallowed at the words, his heart twisting at the thought of Cloud's parents bodies being strung up in the deep recesses of the Alchemist' Guild. Being experimented on like they were never alive, as if they never had a full and healthy life. He couldn't stand the thought of them being picked apart, their arms and legs being spliced open and their organs being harvested for study.

Zack's jaw clenched and pulled Cloud closer, burying his face into the blond hair and inhaling the scent of citrus and forest that he had fallen in love with. This couldn't stand. This shouldn't have come to pass. He shouldn't never allowed so much freedom to the Guilds. Not when they were grave robbing. Goddess save them all.

"Don't you worry, Cloud." Zack pulled away, staring down into those sapphire eyes he had come to adore. "You can count on me. You can always count on me."

* * *

Two weeks later found Zack standing in his study with Kunsel who was wearing a tight lipped expression and those expressive green eyes were a moss green and he looked ready to bare teeth at the thought of what was in his report.

"All of this." Zack tossed the thick stack of papers on the desk, the action sending other reports fluttering to the ground. "Under my nose." Zack shook his head, turning his back to his friend and soldier. "How could have this happened?"

"M'lord."

"Don't tell me that this isn't my fault." Zack grunted out, his jaw clenching and his hands itched to rip the report in half and toss it into the fireplace. His promises to Cloud over the past several days felt empty now and while the younger man hadn't been prying, there had been a sense of curiosity in his letters when he inquired to how Zack was doing. He never asked about the investigation, but the question was clear in his letters and Zack never had the heart to answer it. It took hours upon hours of discreet movement to even infiltrate the Alchemist Guild and he could never be more proud of Kunsel for accomplishing such a feat. But, what was in the report caused his heart to still and his soul and mind to become wary.

Experimentation

On humans, animals and the monsters that roamed the lands. It didn't matter if they were dead or alive and the thought of those beings suffering caused bile to rise in his throat and he had lost his lunch more than once through the reading of the report. And what made things worse were the signatures on the bottom.

Sephiroth Crescent and Genesis Rhaspodos.

His _people_ had signed off on this? They allowed this atrocious behavior?

Why?

"If I may speak freely, m'lord?"

"Always."

"I ask that you confront them about their actions. Lord Crescent and Rhaspodos are good men, but their decisions don't always include the feelings of others." Kunsel was quiet for a moment as if he was struggling with his words. "They are both respected and honored within our ranks. They must have a good reason."

"I do not care." Zack stated, snarling at the thought of it all. "I can imagine those people and creatures faces as they're tortured and for what? Some inane experiment? What gives them the right to play with others lives? What gives them the right to rob graves and deprive those who are still living the chance to properly grieve? How would they feel if they found their parents grave disturbed?" Zack slammed his hands down on the table, scattering the papers on the ground. "It matters not what the excuse was, nothing said could excuse this, Kunsel. _Nothing."_

Kunsel lowered his head, allowing his Alpha to rage. The man was understandably upset, but what threw Kunsel for a loop was the _why._ Why did Lord Crescent and Rhaspodos do this? Two men of inexplicable honor playing with innocent lives? While Zack wasn't looking for excuses, it would be up to Kunsel to find out the reason why those signatures were at the bottom. He had to do it for them. Zack and Cloud.

"Bring them to me." Zack commanded suddenly, drawing Kunsel out of his thoughts. "Did you not hear me, Kunsel? Bring them to me."

"M'lord." Kunsel protested, raising his hands to calm the Lord. "M'lord. I ask that you let me continue this investigation."

Zack's brows furrowed at the request, taking a deep breath, he took a seat and stapled his fingers under his chin. "Why? We know who's doing this, Kunsel. I don't see why we would need to continue this investigation. Explain."

"M'lord." Kunsel stepped closer, planting his own hands on the table and staring into Zack's-his old friend's-eyes. "I believe Sephiroth and Genesis are doing this for a reason-not a selfish one mind you."

"That's just the hero worship talking, my friend." Zack shook his head, his bangs swaying with the movement. "You've always admired them from afar-loved them even."

"M'lord-" Kunsel's cheeks flushed at the blunt statement. Of course, his relationship with the lords had always been formal and he cared about them from afar, but that didn't mean he was going to be swayed by such emotions. "I beg you m'lord, just a little longer? A week at most."

Zack blew out a small breath, leaning back against his chair and placing his cheek in his hand. "...Very well. A week. That's it and no more than that. If you find nothing then they will be dragged to me. In chains if necessary."

Kunsel swallowed, remembering the last time someone was brought in chains to Zack's office. They didn't leave alive. "Yes, m'lord. A week."

Zack's expression flickered with doubt, his lips thinning at the thought of the entire situation before him. Never did he think the closets people to him would do such an atrocious thing, but alas, secrets were dangerous things to behold and Zack would drag them to the light by any means necessary.

"I do hope you find something, my friend." Zack confessed. "Something that would explain this erratic behavior-this betrayal. I want my peace to continue in my lands and the last thing I want is to cut down two of my most influential council members. Find what you can, Kunsel and don't let me down."

"M'lord." Kunsel bowed his head, turning on his heel and left Zack to his thoughts which were quickly descending into a bout of chaos. He rose and paced the office, his arms folded over his broad chest. He never liked staying in his office. He felt caged and branded by his duties and titles, but for once, he enjoyed the quiet of the space. It gave him time to think about his next move. It gave him time to think of who else was involved in this mess. It didn't help that his thoughts kept straying back to Cloud who was waiting back at the Apothecary for a letter or even a visit. But, Zack couldn't visit or write him. Not after what he learned. He couldn't look Cloud in the eye and tell him that it was possible that his own council members could be behind his parent's disappearance.

What kind of Alpha couldn't protect his own Omega? Couldn't keep their promises? What kind of leader was he to have missed this?

A knock at the door follow by it opening forced Zack out of his pitying thoughts. He looked up to see Angeal entering the room with a quick bow and raise of the head that was quickly followed by a frown when noticed the state of the room and Zack's pale face.

"Zack?" Angeal questioned swiftly, stepping carefully towards his nephew. "What's going on? What happened? Are you alright?"

Zack shook his head, instantly wondering if Angeal was involved with the whole thing as well. Was Cid and Shera as well? He didn't know who he could trust, but he knew that Angeal was honorable enough-kind enough-to never hurt another on purpose.

"Angeal." Zack spoke up, his breath shuddering when those blue eyes met his own. "I can trust you, right?"

Angeal's features flickered with surprise before a solemn expression crossed his face. "Of course you can trust me, Zachary. We might not agree over your visits or decisions, but you can trust me. You can always trust me."

Zack was silent for a moment before waving a hand towards the chair. "Then, please, sit. We have much to discuss."

He didn't know if he was doing the right thing with confessing to Angeal, but with Cloud counting on him and Kunsel doubting Sephiroth and Genesis' movements, who else could he turn to but Angeal?

He just hoped that he was making the right decision for Midgar and Cloud.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - The Blood Fang**

"You knew nothing about this, Angeal?" Zack's tone held the color of disbelief as he watched his Uncle leaf through the report with a pale face and tightened lips. "Nothing at all?"

"No." Angeal slammed the reports on the table, causing the loose leaf of papers to flutter to the ground. "I did not. I knew nothing of the experiments. I knew nothing of the mako and I certainly knew nothing of the grave robbing." a flicker of hurt crossed Angeal's face. "Do you not believe me?"

Zack's hard eyes softened at the uttered words. "Of course." he reassured, holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "Of course I believe you, Uncle, but the fact remains that this happened under my nose and I cannot let this stand."

"No, I should think not, but Sephiroth and Genesis aren't ones to be trifled with, Zack." Angeal looked conflicted, as if what he just said was ash in his mouth. "You must not make light of provoking them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack goaded lightly, the sincerity behind the question all but that. "You act as if Sephiroth and Genesis control this city and not I."

Angeal's lips thinned and Zack's blood ran cold. Did the man truly believe that? That his council members held more control than he did? "You've grown delusional, Uncle, and frankly, you're treading on thin ice." Zack leaned back against his chair, his face twisting into a deep scowl. "Midgar has belonged to the Fair Family for generations and will continue to do so until the Goddess deems otherwise, but it seems that Sephiroth and Genesis believe otherwise." Zack held up a gloved hand, inspecting the fine leather. "Tell me," he began softly, his tone dangerous and caused Angeal's shoulders to tense. "What have they been doing behind my back?"

"As the Council of Midgar, we are tasked in making decisions that our Lord cannot do in his stead." Angeal stated, as if it was recited thousands of times, as if this particular moment was dreaded and the knowledge of such of thing caused Zack's stomach to drop further to his feet. "Lord Sephiroth and Genesis have taken it upon themselves to do such a thing."

"Really?" Zack drawled, taking a shudder breath at the thought of the council-men and women whom he trusted-decided what was best for his city. The very city that was in his family for untold generations and would continue to be so if Zack had anything to do with it.

"Zack-"

"Be. Quiet." Zack ordered quietly. "The experimentation, the missing funds, the weapons cache beneath the manor." Zack smirked when Angeal paled at the last tidbit before pressing on, his tone taking on a lighter nature. "My people-the ones that are loyal-are good at sniffing out snakes and rats, but you're neither are you, Uncle?"

Angeal wisely kept his mouth shut, staring at his nephew as the man stood from his chair and turned to face the window and rather unwisely keeping his back to his Uncle, who could very well be a traitor. "What do you want me to do?"

"What I want you to do is something that your honor would not allow, dear Uncle." Zack kept his back turned, a smile pulling at his lips at the silence that met his statement. "Then again, you would probably do it considering that it is your honor that's on the line."

"I will not kill them-"

"I wasn't asking you to do my job." Zack remarked, feeling offended at having been stripped of such a duty. "I'm asking to continue on as if nothing has happened. Continue being their friend and watching as they strip control from hands. Granted, those hands would have been cold before that happens, no?"

"You cannot do this." Angeal warned swiftly, standing and knocking over the chair in the process. "You cannot put me in this position. They are my-"

"Friends?" Zack finished with a hint of bitter laugh. "What are friends that try to disturb the peace? What are friends that place you in such a position and leave you out of...plans? If that's what they're calling them. Tell me, Uncle, when push comes to shove who are you going to choose? Me or Them?"

"I won't do it." Angeal murmured. "I won't spy on them."

"You won't spy on them, but you're perfectly fine with spying on me?" Zack snorted, holding up a hand when Angeal protested. "Friends since childhood, growing up together underneath the same households for over twenty years and you're telling me you don't know anything about what they're up to? Excuse me for saving this, Uncle, but Minerva Above, you must think me fucking stupid."

"Zack-"

"I spy with my little eye, a rat among the fields, gnawing away at the roots like Leviathan wraps around Gaia and covers it in its warm embrace, depriving us of water and of freedom. Instead, it is you who deprives me of the respect that I worked hard to earn. Did I not heed your advice on matters of importance? Did I not respect you even when you thought of me as nothing but an errant pup running after my master's heels? And in return, you spit in my face? You sit in luxury because it is my will. You are fed, and kept warm in the midst of the harsh winters and you _sit and disrespect me and treat my title and lands as if they're your fucking playground?"_

"I-"

"The truth." Zack interrupted again. "I want the truth, Angeal and I want nothing more."

Angeal was silent for a long moment before sitting back down, his back bent and his head bowed. "...It was never intentional, our sins, but the more we did it, the more it made sense. We wanted Midgar to remain where it was-prosperous and peaceful-and we would remain as the city of glory, opportunity and dreams. It was the city where we born and we couldn't-wouldn't-let it fall to the wayside."

"So, the experiments?" Zack pressed, his heart heavy at the thought. "How did you think they felt? Being tossed away as if their dreams and lives didn't matter?"

"I pressed that thought to the back of my mind." Angeal confessed wildly. "If we were to succeed then we couldn't think of such things."

Zack stilled at the confession, bile rising to his throat before he forced it down. "You pressed it to the back of your mind? You ignored their screams and their pleads all for the greater good? Tell me, where is the honor in that, Uncle? Or, are you so power thirsty that honor no longer means anything to you?"

"Our actions are justified." Angeal pressed, avoiding the question entirely. " _My_ actions are justified."

"Is that so?" Zack resumed his seat and steepled his fingers underneath his chin. "The ends justify the means? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Angeal scowled at Zack's scoff. "What do you want me to say, Zack? That night terrors keep me up daily? That I have a vial of poison in my possession and I have to force myself to stop using it everyday? That my victims screams haunt me even when I'm awake." Angeal stood from his chair, knocking it over in the process. "Tell me, what do you want me to say."

"Nothing." Zack responded dully. "I want you to say nothing, Angeal, but I want you to do something for me." Zack's lips pulled into a wicked smile. "We've discussed it before, no?"

"They are-" Angeal turned his head away, a flush to his cheeks that forced Zack to realize that Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis were more intimate than he realized, but none of that mattered now.

"All of you should have thought of this before you conducted these experiments." Zack shook his head sharply. "The people whom you stripped the life out of served as the main support for their families or had dreams of their own. You took that away and you expect me to feel sympathy for you? For Sephiroth and Genesis?"

"Zack-"

"Fair." Zack murmured, stopping the man cold and he was unmoved by the hurt look that was tossed his way. "You will refer to me as Lord Fair. You have lost the privilege of using my birth name, Lord Hewley."

"Zack."

"From this moment forward, you are to report Sephiroth and Genesis' actions and if you disobey this order, then you will join them on the executioners block. You have a week to bring me something plausible, understand?"

"Don't do this." Angeal begged, his blue eyes pleading but Zack was unmoved. "Lord Fair. Do not make me betray them."

"You have betrayed me." Zack whispered, unable to keep the hurt from his tone. "Do you know how humiliating it is for me for not to know about this? For my own council to play with lives as if they were nothing? The only one who feels betrayed is me and I'll have no more of it. You will do as I say and you will report to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Angeal's jaw clenched, and his eyes darkened with pain. How could it have this come to this? "I understand."

"Very well." Zack nodded towards the door, the dismissal clear. "Leave me, Lord Hewley."

Angeal stood, bowed stiffly, before turning on his heel and leaving the office, the door closing shut gently behind him, but the pain that both men felt, it might as well have a loud slam against the door, hinges breaking off and the wood splintering.

Zack huffed, burying his face into his hands and took in a shuddering breath. How could this have happened? All of those people and Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal taking away lives as if they had control over it? Goddess Minerva was going to strike them and this city down. He wished that he could beg for forgiveness, but did he deserve it? He let Cloud down and he let his people down. He didn't think he deserved forgiveness. He didn't deserve Cloud or his love and most of all, he didn't deserve the Omega's forgiveness, but he wanted it, craved it and he found himself rising from his seat and towards the door, where just outside the mansion and towards the lower quarters where the shops and inns resided. Where an Omega with blue eyes and a soft smile waited. The thought of it made Zack's chest rumble, but he forced the feelings back in.

He would be patient. After all, good things came to people who waited.

0000000000000000000

"Are you still reading that letter, dear?" Ifalna's soft voice startled Cloud out of his thoughts and he turned to see his Mistress staring at him with a soft smile. "You must have worn it thin by now."

"Oh." Cloud cheeks flushed, and he placed the letter back into the draw next to him and rose to meet Ifalna near the stairs, smiling when she grasped his hands in her own. "I-the words are very sincere."

"I would expect no less from Zack." Ifalna rolled her eyes fondly at the thought before she sobered. "I trust there has been no news about your parents?"

"No." Cloud whispered, the fluttering of his heart gone at the thought. It had been weeks since Zack's last letter and while that hadn't exactly been bad thing, it wasn't exactly a good thing either, but he knew that Zack had other duties other than investigating the disappearance of his parent's bodies. It was simple to think that the lifestream took them, but not so quickly.

"I don't want to bother him about it." Cloud rushed to explain seeing the emotions flickering across the Beta's face. "I...didn't want to worry him, Mistress."

"He worries for you and the situation at hand and the fact that this has been happening in his city." Ifalna frowned, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure that Zack is working around the clock to solve-" Ifalna turned her head towards the door when the door creaked open, revealing a hooded figure. She tensed before pulling her lips into a tight smile.

"Welcome-" she began, stopping when the hood was pulled back to reveal a set of black locks. "Lord Zachary?"

"Zack." Cloud breathed, going down the stairs and into Zack arms that were quick to pull him into a warm, but cold embrace. "You're here."

"I am." Zack breathed, burying his face into Cloud's warm hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that the man was probably working with previously. "I apologize for being away for so long."

"It's alright." Cloud took a step back, suddenly remembering that it was inappropriate to touch an unbonded Alpha, let alone the High Alpha of Midgar. "Are you well?"

"Quite." Zack sobered, glancing up to meet Ifalna's eyes, feeling grateful when she nodded and moved towards the supply room and likely out of the store for the time being. He spotted Aerith on his way and it was most likely that mother and daughter had plans for the day. Good. He would need the time alone to explain the situation to the Omega. To comfort him in his grief and anger.

"Come." Zack urged quietly, leading the man back up the stairs, eerily aware of the worried look that Cloud tossed him. "We have much to discuss."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Nine : Of Elegance and Bloodshed**

"You're not eating." Cloud stated, staring down at the untouched bowl of potato soup. It was Zack's favorite and he was usually on his second bowl, but the first sat untouched, long gone cold along with the bread and cheese that Cloud placed on the plate beside it. Cloud bit his lips when Zack didn't acknowledge his words, merely staring at the wall of ingredients that were gradually emptying-they would have to make a trip to the plains and to Kalm soon.

"Are you not hungry?" Cloud prodded again, swallowing when Zack didn't respond. He took a chance by sitting next to the Alpha and placing a cool hand against Zack's forehead. "Well, you're not sick and you're not hungry-"

"I'm fine." Zack cut in softly halting Cloud's prattling with a swift smile that failed to reach his eyes. "I'm fine, sweetling."

"You're not." Cloud protested, valiantly ignoring the flush that dusted his cheeks at the term of endearment. "You haven't said anything nor have you eaten since you came here, Zack. You're not okay and I'm worried." Cloud reached out, placing a hand over Zack's and squeezed it. "Did something happen at the manor? With the investigation?"

"Yes." Zack whispered, staring down at their joined hands. What a difference, he thought with a bitter smile. While his hands were darker and covered with scars, Cloud's were pale, soft and fine-boned, one of the marks of his Omegan status. One would figure that him being a lord that it would be opposite, but Zack was always the on-hands type. He never backed down from hard labor despite the disapproval of his council and parents. He found it soothing and it built character.

"Yes?" Cloud prompted, tilting his head to meet Zack's eyes from under his bangs, his lips tightening when Zack didn't respond right away. How strange. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I can't help you-"

"I'm not here for you to help." Zack cut in smoothly, tightening the grip on Cloud's hand when the Omega tried to move away, insulted by his words. "I just want a shoulder to lean on for a moment. I don't want to talk about the investigation. I don't want to discuss my affairs at the manor." Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and tugged him closer, smiling when Cloud released a shuddering breath when their skin connected through their clothing. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh." Cloud cheeks turned darker, and his eyes glazed with what Zack could only describe as happiness. "A-alright if that's what you want."

"It is." Zack buried his head into Cloud's shoulder, breathing in the Omega's scent along with the lavender and rosemary that seemed to linger on his clothing. "I just want to spend time with you for a little while."

Cloud nodded, a feeling of apprehension settling over him at the confession. He wanted to ask, but the question was stuck in his throat. He wanted to honor Zack's request, but the thought of the man of whom he had come to like and even love being quiet and withdrawn bothered him. Great. But again, he would honor Zack's request and comfort him as best as a friend could.

"How are you?" Cloud tried, a frown settling over his mouth at the tepid question. It wasn't the best to start on, of course, but it would get them going and it would get Zack talking and away from the distant attitude that he seemed to have developed.

"Fine." Zack responded, pressing his head further into Cloud's shoulder and neck as if he wanted to avoid the weak attempt at conversation. "Although, I do remember telling you that I didn't want to discuss what happened at the manor or the investigation."

"I'm not-"

"You are, sweetling. You can't fool me." Zack lifted his head and turned back to the food and taking a bite, despite it long gone cold. "However, I can understand your objectives." Zack's lips thinned. "I have been rude since I've came here and you're only trying your best. I'm sorry, Cloud."

"It's fine." Cloud rose from the table and approached the simmering pot, grabbing the ladle and bowl. "Stop eating that." he ordered gently. "It's cold and it'll upset your stomach. I'll get your another bowl and some ale."

Zack, amused and properly chastised, pushed the bowl away and rose from the bench, the click of his boots loud against the wooden floor. "You take good care of me, Cloud. Although," Zack patted his stomach with a grin. "If you keep it up with the good food then I'm going to go soft in the stomach."

Cloud snorted, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he carried the warm bowl of soup back to the table, grabbing a mug of ale on the way. "I worry about what they feed you at the manor, but whatever it is, it certainty isn't filling you up like it should." Cloud tilted his head, patting the bench seat, urging the Alpha to sit back down. "What do they feed you at the manor?"

"Sweet meats, potatoes, steak, wine." Zack rattled off randomly, his concentration already on the food before him. "Food that nobles are blessed with, but should be given to the poor during the winters. It isn't filling when you know that some less fortunate than you are starving while you sit in comfort."

Cloud's brows furrowed at the confession, biting his bottom lip, but saying nothing, merely taking his seat next to Zack as he dug in, the motions almost automatic. "We...can't help what situation-financial or status-that we're born into and you can't help everyone Zack."

Zack's chewing slowed, his eyes dimming at the remark. "If that's true then what am I doing sitting at the Lord's Seat? Why am I Alpha of Midgard if I can't help my people?"

"A Lord's job is to protect the many and not the few." Cloud stated, placing a hand on top of Zack's. "You can't expect to have your hands open to those who can't help themselves. Your ears, however, are a different story. You are Lord and Alpha of Midgar and you must always be ready to hear the plights of your people."

"I am." Zack responded, almost a defensive tone to the words. "I am always willing and able to hear my people."

"Thus, you must allow them to hold their own even in the harsh winters." Cloud huffed at the thought. There was many a time where Cloud thought he would freeze to death in the middle of the night. He thought that he was used to the cold thanks to Nibelheim's infamous winters, but there was something almost unnatural about the winters in the city. If he was bold enough to think then he would say that the Goddess had something to do with it, but he would never mutter such words in front of Minerva's Favorites.

"I know that I can't always help them, but I like the thought that I am able and willing to do so if need be." Zack frowned at Cloud. "Does that make sense?"

"It does." Cloud returned with a smile of his own. He paused, allowing to Zack to dig into the new bowl of soup and allowed his own thoughts to wander. It was obvious that Zack was worried about something and it hurt that the man wouldn't share his feelings, but Alphas were never good at sharing their thoughts to Omegas or Betas. It was just the way of the world and Cloud would have been fine with it otherwise.

If it hadn't been for the troublesome feelings he was developing for Zack.

It was subtle at first, but of course, who wasn't attracted to Zack's good looks and charms. He made sure to keep it hidden for he didn't know what was going on between Aerith and Zack, but when it was obvious that the both of them were just friends, then Cloud was put at ease and was more than willing to think about Zack in a less...appropriate way that wasn't fit for an Omega.

The only downside was Aerith's obvious disapproval over their attraction which lead to more than argument and tense night of work. He was thankful, however, that she was slowly warming to the idea however wary.

Cloud looked up again to see Zack staring at him with a warm, amused expression. The bowl of soup and cup of ale long gone making him wonder just how long he was wool gathering.

"I'm sorry?" Cloud tried, flushing when Zack chuckled and shook his head. "Ah." Cloud's cheeks burned hotter. "I'm sorry about that, Zack. That's a horrible habit."

Zack waved his apology away with a smirk and leaned against the table, his expression playfully inquisitive. "What were you thinking about?"

Cloud's lips curled into a mischievous smile and he titled his head away. "A thought for a thought."

Zack snorted, the amusement leaving his features and the air turned thick with tension. "You know how to play your cards don't you?"

Cloud shrugged, turning his head to meet Zack's darkened eyes. "You'll feel better." he prompted softly. "I'll feel better to know what's wrong with you. We're...friends, right?"

"Yeah." Zack felt a flash of disappointment and he pushed it to the back of his mind and pulled his lips into a tight smile. "Right. Friends."

"So?" Cloud looked hopeful and Zack didn't have the heart to turn him down, but the thought of telling Cloud of the betrayal and seeing the pity in his eyes caused his hackles to raise. Him. An Alpha receiving pity from an-

Zack shook his head and felt a rush of shame for going down that road of thought. Cloud just wasn't an Omega, he was a friend and one day, something more. And friends told each other things, right?

"I had the wrong people as confidants." Zack began quietly, drawing a hum of confusion. "The people I thought I could trust with my life turned their backs on me and took innocent lives for their purposes and desires."

"Lives?" Cloud prompted, a chill running down at Zack's words and the thought of his parent's missing bodies rose to the surface of his mind. Did these people do something to them? Something depraved?

"What happened?" Cloud asked, forcing down the urge to beg Zack to tell him everything. "Zack?"

Zack opened his mouth to respond before closing it and clenching his teeth. Even though he wanted to tell Cloud what happened, what he experienced and felt. The words couldn't escape his throat. He didn't realize that it would be this painful. Then, he felt anger and remorse at the betrayal, foolish even, for believing that Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis felt even remotely loyal to him since the death of his parents. Loyalty didn't shift to generation to generation. It depended on the strength, competence and courage of the leader.

Loyalty meant little to those that didn't believe in the House that they served.

It was a hard pill to swallow for Zack and his throat tightened at the thought. The people whom he cared and cherished carried on as if his Word and House didn't matter and committed atrocities behind his back as if he was a child and his thoughts and feelings didn't matter at all.

As if he was a damned fool.

"Zack?" Cloud prompted once again, his voice soft and pleading. "What-"

"They betrayed me." Zack resumed his earlier words, his throat tight, but he pressed on because he wanted-needed-to tell someone how he felt. "Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis betrayed me and experimented, tortured people under my watch and without my consent." Zack's hands tightened into fist on the table and his nails dug into his palms until they bled. "I can't imagine how those people felt. How much they suffered before they died." Zack lowered his head and felt the sting of tears before allowing them to slide down his cheeks and drop onto the table and his fists.

"I-" Zack continued, a sob escaping his throat. "I don't know if one of them were your parents, but I'm glad that-that they were gone so that they couldn't feel any pain that the others suffered."

"As am I." Cloud agreed, quietly horrified with the information placed at his feet. How was he continue? How was he to comfort Zack when the words couldn't leave his throat? What could he say?

"I'm sorry." Zack muttered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't preserve your parents bodies, Cloud. They-all-deserved better."

"I know, darling." Cloud continued soothed, reaching over and placing his hand over Zack's clenched fists. "I know that you tried your best. You're still trying, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Zack sniffed, feeling a rush of shame for crying in front Cloud and told him so, but was quick to be brushed off and soothed by not only Cloud's words, but his presence. "Thank you, Cloud-"

"No need to thank me." Cloud cut him off again gently, voice fond exasperated before he turned somber again, the information still lingering on his mind. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" Zack repeated, confused.

"Yes, we," Cloud pressed with a tight smile. "You don't think that I'm going to let you go into this alone, do you?" Cloud placed his other hand over Zack's other clenched fist and grinned. "Don't be silly."

"It's dangerous." Zack protested swiftly, pressing down the delight that he felt at how bold Cloud was being. However, this was no rebellion and he had no plans of overthrowing his council.

Yet.

"We need more evidence." Zack stated, staring into Cloud's eyes to make sure the Omega was understanding. "We can't just overthrow the council. Those families have held those seats for generations."

"So?" Cloud tilted his head as if he didn't know what the problem was with replacing a council. "I always said that people shouldn't be sitting down for too long. It makes you gain weight."

"What...?"

Cloud bared his teeth at his own minced words. "My father told me something once, Zack. He said, "Cloud, the good thing about the world is that it constantly changes and opinions are like the wind: it's ever fleeting and what people think will be totally different in seconds, minutes, hours or days. What's better, that those holding Crowns and Swords fade. In time, they too become irrelevant in the face of time. So, when a Lord stares down at you as if your nothing, remember this; he, too, shall fade into the pages of time only remembered by the the sword his blood shed."

Zack stared at Cloud for a long moment, in awe and in horror at the Omega's words. He was right, of course, but could he do it? Could he overthrow a council who sat in their chairs for generations?

"You won't be alone." Cloud promised swiftly, grasping their hands together tightly and with all the feelings of courage and warmth he could convey through the touch. "You have my word."

 _"I have you word, Cloud, that you will help me, but when will I have your love?"_

"Very well." Zack breathed, shaking the thought from his mind. For now. "How shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Cloud's Determination**

The Seventh Heaven Tavern was quiet, save the murmurs of the patrons sitting near the massive fireplace. Thankfully, the fire bathed the room with enough warmth to keep him secure at the back of the tavern with cloak still fastened and face covered in moderate shadow. As famous as the Seventh Heaven Tavern was in Midgar, it was no place for unmated Omegas and Cloud was loathed to admit that he avoided it even on the quietest of days, but today spoke of a different story. Tugging his hood further over his face, he waved a gloved hand towards the server only to receive a suspicious look in return before she nodded her head and held up a single finger, asking for a moment before delivering the set of drinks to the quiet circle of men that sat near the fire. Cloud sunk further into his chair and took an opportunity to look around and to keep a further eye on the men that the waitress was serving. He was no fool to realize that was a group of Alpha and Betas- Miners.

A group of wet and disgruntled miners, no less.

With the Spring, brought the rains and the floods that seem to hug the mines like a lover returning from a war. The Rains not only caused the miners to lose work but gold as well, forcing an abundant number of men to roam the streets looking for work and trouble. It was during this time of year that Iflana and Aerith all but forbade Cloud to leave the house without a dagger underneath his clothing and an escort who was more or less, Johnny Six, a local blacksmith and happily bonded Beta who was more than willing to swing a sword in the name of his small, Omega friend. Cloud felt his lips pulled into a small smile at the thought. He never thought after leaving the cold embrace of Nibelheim that he would make a friend, seldom make a friend in the name of Johnny Six.

Cloud was shaken from his reverie when the server appeared, her blue eyes giving him a monotone stare. "Welcome to Seventh Heaven. What can I get for you today?"

"Just an Ale and I would like to speak with Barrett." Cloud resisted the urge to smile when the server huffed at the request. "Is he around?"

"Yeah, just got back from Corel Town three days ago so you're lucky that you caught him rested." the server shifted, she painted lips twisting in curiosity. "Would you like anything else before I go get him? A bowl of soup would put some meat on those bones."

"No, but thank you." Cloud leaned back, reaching up and rubbing his eyes in an effort to wipe the exhaustion away, but to no avail. He had been working the streets for days, looking for any information about the missing bodies and people, but folks in Lower Midgar kept their noses to the ground and their ears closed. That was how one stayed alive, after all. Cloud was inclined to follow suit if it hadn't involved his parents and Zack's current state of mind which was less than favorable. He didn't like to think about the sadness in Zack's eyes or the permanent frown the man seemed to wear on a daily basis. So, he would do his best to fix the situation that sat at their feet even if Zack disagreed with his involvement.

"You wanted to see me?" a rough voice asked, that was followed by the smell of pure earth and the rough drag of a chair scraping the ground. "It's not often that people would want to see me during this season."

Cloud looked up, staring at the man from underneath his hood. Barret Wallace was a dark skinned man and the co-owner of the Seventh Heaven Tavern. A man of brute strength, Barrett swung first and asked questions later. An atypical Alpha, Barrett was known as a well of information for those who looking for missing objects or people, but to those who knew the right words and held the right amount of gold, he was a mercenary.

He was exactly what Cloud and Zack needed.

"Yes." Cloud straightened his posture, locking eyes with Barrett from across the table. "My name is-"

"Cloud." Barrett rumbled, startling the young Omega with the knowledge. "You're that Omega that lives with Aerith and Iflana."

"Yes." Cloud blinked, seemingly at a loss for words. "How did you know?"

Barrett shrugged, massive shoulders unwittingly catching Cloud's eye. "I make an effort to know the little ones in the neighborhood and Aerith always talks about you when she pops in. Apple of her eye, you are."

Cloud, still at a loss for words, flushes to the tips of his ears at the compliment. He and Aerith didn't always see eye to eye, but to know that she felt that way about him caused his heart to warm. He would have to thank her and make her something special soon.

"So," Barret began leaning against the chair and making it creaking ominously, the sound forcing Cloud to wonder if and when the chair was going to crack under the pressure. "What can I do for you?"

Cloud looked to the right and left before leaning in, his voice lower to a murmur that Barrett had to strain his ears to hear.

"You have heard of the missing people? The ones that disappeared from Upper and Lower Midgar?"

"Aye," Barrett responded solemnly. "I heard the Alchemist Guild got caught up in that wretched mess. The witches experimented on those poor folks, but without evidence, Alpha Fair can't do a damned thing about it. Burns me alive."

Cloud nodded in agreement, a swift feeling of regret causing his heart to twist as he thought of the people who suffered and Zack, who had all the power and prestige that came with the title of Alpha of Midgar and could do nothing to ease their pain.

"That is why I am here. To find evidence of those who committed such atrocities and to drag them into the light."

"Bold words for an Omega." Barrett chuckled, reaching over and taking a swig of Cloud's ale, despite his protests. "I'll buy you another, hush. Besides," Barrett grinned, his teeth bright against the dullness of the room. "You weren't going to drink. You seem like more of a wine person than ale. It's too strong for your delicate stomach."

"I can handle it just fine." Cloud snapped, swiping and chugging down the ale, his throat burning at the taste. He slammed the mug down and coughed harshly, earning more than one amused look from the few patrons the tavern brought in on a chilly day. "And I prefer beer to wine thank you very much."

Barrett smothered a chuckle when Cloud shot him a sharp glare from across the table. He reached for the cup again and swiftly finished it off before raising his hand for the waitress and it was then that Cloud noticed Barret's hand reflected off the light and realized that it was made out of metal and not just any ordinary metal, but _Mithril._

"Noticed did you?" Barret lowered the hand and held it out for Cloud to inspect, only moving when Barrett nodded his consent. "A careless mistake when I was a child. An arrow dipped in the poison of the Midgar Zolom went straight through my hand and struck the nerves and I lost the use of it. My father wouldn't let his son be a cripple and had them chop it off and replace it with a metal hand. Fortunately for us, a Beta mechanic, managed to create this hand and graft it on. The operation was a delicate one, but it managed to save the remaining nerves and I managed to regain to use of ole lefty here. I can't thank the cantankerous woman enough."

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Cloud twisted and turned the hand, watching as it twitched in his own hands. "Do you know what this could mean for the medical community? This could save so many lives..."

"It could." Barret agreed softly. "If there was enough Mithril to go around. With the Rains and the mines not producing as much, this isn't going to be an endeavor someone is going to strive over."

"What about other metals?" Cloud pressed, twisting and turning the hand and trying to see how it tinkered. "I'm sure steel or even iron would work."

"It would if it wasn't poisonous to the body." Barrett countered with a strained grin. "Mithril is pure when it's refined, but I can't say the same for iron or steel. She didn't want to risk further harm to my body during the planning for this hand and it was hard enough for the miners to hand over the mithril. It cost my father a pretty penny it did."

"I see." Cloud smothered down his disappointment. Over the time he spent as Ifalna's apprentice, he had many a customer come in asking for something for pain and to sleep due to the phantom pain they endured with a missing arm, hand or leg. He wondered how much better their lives with be if they had prosthetics? That they had the opportunity to regain that lost limb, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, the cost of the operation, along with the cost of the mithril-should it be found was simply too high for many of the residents.

"Don't look so down, little one." Barrett rumbled, reaching over and ruffling Cloud's hair gently. "It's going to take time, but such things as prosthetics and medicine are going to become more affordable once it's easier to obtain."

"Or," Cloud countered. "It's going to become more expensive once the producers realize how easier it is to obtain and as much as I love to continue to this trail of conversation, this isn't what I came to talk to you about-"

"The missing people." Barrett interrupted. "As I said before, I'm aware of the disappearances, but without evidence, the local authorities or Lord Fair can't do anything about it."

"That's where you and AVALANCHE come in," Cloud stated, a small smile pulling at his lips when Barret's eyebrows shot up at the mention of AVALANCHE, a small militia group that defended Lower Midgar when soldiers from Upper Midgar couldn't be arsed to their jobs. It was one of the reasons why Barrett knew about the Omegas inhabiting Lower Midgar. There was more than one occasion where a greedy noble kidnapped an unbonded Omega and used them as a pleasure slave only to be killed off by the noble's wife or husband in a fit or jealous rage. Not only was Cloud perfectly content on letting AVALANCHE do as they pleased, but because they did their job without an ounce of thanks. They did it because it was right and nothing more and nothing less.

"You want us to find the people behind it?" Barrett guessed lightly.

"No." Cloud corrected. "I just want you to find information on the disappearance and soon enough it will lead us to the right people. I don't want to endanger AVALANCHE when a lord thinks that your group is poking their noses into the wrong pot."

"AVALANCHE is more than capable than taking care of ourselves, little one. You needn't worry about us fools. I'm willing to take on this case seeing as a majority of the missing originated from Lower Midgar, but I have to ask why someone like you would be interested?"

"My parents were among the missing," Cloud stated bluntly, drawing a sharp hiss from Barrett. "Granted, they're already dead, but that still doesn't make it right, no?"

"No." Barrett murmured, brown eyes assessing Cloud from across the table. "I'll take on the job and I'll contact you when I can."

"Excellent, shall we draw out the contract-"

"No need." Barrett interrupted with a mild grin. "I'll be in touch. I'll have to come up and pick a herbal mixture for my little girl's cold tomorrow morning, we can discuss the contract then." Barrett rose from the chair, ignoring the scrape of the wooden floor. "Shall I walk you back? It's getting late."

"Oh." Cloud felt a flood of warmth at the offer and rose from the seat, straightening his cloak as he did. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Wallace."

"Call me Barrett. We're going to be working together after all."

"Right, Barrett, then you can call me Cloud, it's nice to meet and I look forward to working together."

* * *

It's been quite a while since you've called a Council meeting, Lord Fair." Lady Shera Highwind gathered the folds of dark green dress and sat down, looking around before finally settling her gaze on Zack who was giving her a kind smile that failed to reach his eyes. For such a jovial man, Zack had failed to show it in the waning winter months and it had worried not only her but Cid, who had fondly nicknamed him, "Damned Brat."

"Spring is upon us and the new year is blessing us with a more bountiful harvest and not mention the awful, but needed tax season." Zack grimaced at the tasks that lie ahead for him and his council. He was always careful not to tax the people beyond what they could afford, but when new roads and stalls needed to be mended, there was always the time when there was a tax hike needed to cover the cost. The people never protested for they had expected when such a need arose, but Zack never liked the necessary precaution.

"Of course, but it was nothing we couldn't handle via letters." Shera murmured, shooting Zack a knowing look over her glasses. "Not only that, but you called only I to the meeting. May I ask why?"

"I feel as if you and Cid are the only ones I can trust at the moment." Zack leaned back against his chair, eyeing the reports that Kunsel had given him only hours prior. He loathed to look at them, but what kind of man would he be if he ignored his people's problems. Kunsel had felt betrayed when he read the reports and that betrayal had turned to rage at the thought of the lords whom he had pledged his loyalty had done deeds unforgivable in the name of the Gods and themselves. A fact that Zack agreed upon. He had not only gained an ally, but a trusting friend. He knew that Kunsel was a man that could be relied upon which meant one person was on his side. A small, pathetic number, but he knew that one was better than nothing at all. He would conquer the world even with one person at his side. He would change the world with one person at his side. He would shift the tides with one at his side.

"Oh?" Shera pressed lightly. "That's a rather...frightening statement. You have soldiers and a council who would fall on swords if you commanded it and yet, you sit before me and tell me that I am the only whom you trust?"

"Aye," Zack confirmed. "It has come to my attention that those who deem themselves loyal to my cause and House have taken it upon themselves to commit atrocities that I would not even whisper in confession."

Shera's brown eyes narrowed and her lips thinned at her Lord's choice words. "You must enlighten me of these transgressions and those that are disloyal to you and your House, my Lord."

"What would you do with such information, Lady Highwind?" Zack's lips twitched, but he found nothing amusing about the situation that sat at his feet. The people that he grew up with were betraying him and the only people whom he trusted were sequestered in the barracks and in Lower Midgar out of reach in emotional and physical terms and the only person who he could confide in sat in front of him with a scrutinizing expression as if he was insane.

"I will take the appropriate actions," Shera remarked, an offended tone coloring to her tone. "And if that requires the executioner's block then so be it."

Zack's lips curled into a smirk at the remark. In these times of peace, he had forgotten how fearful Shera could be in words and with a sword. In her younger years and with the Civil War with Shinra, she had earned the moniker "Battle Maiden." and had led her own squadron and had taken the lands leading to Kalm and returned them to the Fair Family not only securing the supply route but further victory. No one would believe him unless they saw her in action, but Zack would never forget the moment has she pushed Sephiroth back to the edge of the sparring ring one spring during his twelfth summer with her famed sword, Falchion, in her slim hands. Zack knew without a doubt that Lady Shera of the House of Highwind was a woman of staunch loyalty and had she not married, then Zack would have chosen her as his Shield instead of Angeal. The laws against giving a woman the position be damned.

"We have been compromised and traitors linger in my House and bear the fruit of its efforts." Zack began. "They deprive people of the peace of death and conduct horrid experiments on them as if they mean nothing at all."

"The missing folk." Shera murmured. "Yes, I have heard rumors of such happenstance, but never did I think it would originate from this House. Zack-"

"We must not be hasty." Zack cut in swiftly "We have no hard evidence, but there those who are loyal to the leaders of this uprising are powerful in their own right and have their own Houses that would burn mine to the ground should I make such a bold move against it. We must be quiet and collect more evidence and drag them into the light."

"You must tell me of who you are speaking." Shera urged furiously. "Tell me the name of these traitors."

"The House of Hewley, Crescent and Rhaspodos."

Shera, of hearing the Houses, paled and leaned back into her chair, her breathing sharp and labored. "Those _three?_ Those that have sat in these Chairs for generations? Have sat beside your forebears and brought prosperity upon Midgar? These are the betrayers?"

"Yes," Zack remarked coldly. "Would you still take them to the executioner's block?"

" _Gladly."_ Shera snarled. "I will remove their heads myself if necessary, but tell me, tell me of the atrocities these children have committed in their names."

Zack's lips thinned at the requested, telling her of his meeting with Cloud, to the discovering of the Omega's parents bodies going missing from the graves and of Angeal's confession, of the revelation of Angeal's refusal to betray his friends and unconfirmed lovers. To the man all but confirming that yes, it was him and his cohorts that were experimenting on the bodies. He finished his story with a mild smile that was bitter and filled with sadness. Sadness at failing his people and Cloud, but he was quite surprised to see Shera rise from her seat and wrap him in her embrace, the smell of rosemary surrounding him like a warm blanket.

"You have told me earlier." Shera chided swiftly. "But then again, you were always running around and solving problems on your own, but that ends now I'm afraid."

"So." Zack's voice was muffled and he was not on the edge of tears due to the fierceness and love the embrace offered. "Will you join me? Do I have your trust?"

"Always. I have a couple of contacts that I must get in touch with to further our plans, but you do have my loyalty, as always."

Zack nodded, his eyes shooting to the unopened bottle of wine that was mixed with monkshood, a poison that he had obtained from Ifalna the previous day. He had to make sure that no others would betray him. He had been prepared to do the same to Cid and Shera, on separate terms, of course, but Shera's rage towards Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis' actions made Zack believe that he had her loyalty and that was the only reason she had been spared from the poison. From the sweet embrace of death. But, even despite this, Zack would no longer hesitate to cut down those who gave no remorse in hurting his people and the people he loved. The wine, the poison that lined it and the sword that sat at his belt would ever be proof of such a pledge.

"Come," Zack ordered, pressing the thought of poison and swords to the back of his mind. "We have much work to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Bloodhounds of Midgar**

 _"You'll catch a cold if you go out into the rain."_ Cloud murmured, putting away the ingredients to a sleeping draught that was ordered by an elderly man who went by the name of Bugenhagen who was visiting from Cosmo Canyon and was apparently the grandfather to the Archivist, Nanaki. _"You weren't supposed to be out in the first place. Lady Shera was firm about it."_

Zack shrugged, his face partially buried in his arms as he watched Cloud place the sleeping draught carefully into a cloth bag before placing it in Zack's pack. The man had taken to carrying one in the past week and while Cloud found it strange, he didn't question it. It wasn't his place or business to ask, after all. He returned to the counter and ran his hands through Zack's hair before moving to the small fireplace and stroking the flames. The temperature had lowered again due to the rains and the last thing both of them needed was to catch a cold and knock themselves out of their current investigation.

 _"It's fine."_ Zack murmured, stretching and popping the bones in his back before returning laying his arms and head to the counter, his nose twitching at the smell of sage. _"She is a Lady of my House and of Highwind, she doesn't control my actions or where I go and do with my free time. However, I can understand her worry considering what happened."_

Cloud froze at the reminder, his lips thinning at the thought of it. A mere week ago, Zack had been traveling to meet him at the Apothecary when a masked man had stepped out of the shadows in an attempt to kill him. Thankfully, however, Zack was more than able to take care of himself and was quick to dispatch the thief. Unfortunately, Zack didn't have the chance to unmask the man before he had scaled the rooftops and vanished, leaving a disgruntled and frustrated Zack behind. The incident had frightened Cloud and enraged Lady Shera who had come to visit without an ounce of disgust on her features at being seen or found in Lower Midgar. She was quick to drag Zack back into the carriage with a quick and blunt farewell to Cloud who stood, dumbfounded, as the carriage rattled away into the lingering light that remained. Once the news of the assassination spread throughout Zack's household and whispered into the upper echelons of Society, security was upped and Zack found himself followed by a grim Kunsel, whose light-hearted nature vanished in the face of the incident and the disgruntling truth of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal being traitors to House Fair and Midgar itself.

Cloud shot a look at the lone figure that sat outside and frowned. How horrid it must have been for Kunsel. To have his faith in the people he swore to protect and fight alongside torn to proverbial shreds. To have his loyalty tossed away as if it didn't matter?

" _Poor man."_ Cloud murmured, turning away from Kunsel's lone figure and back to Zack, who was staring at him from beneath his folded arms. He flushed, embarrassed to let his mind wander in another's presence, especially Zack's. _"What is it?"_

 _"It will pass."_ Zack murmured, lifting his head and running a hand through his hair. _"Kunsel is a man full of honor and he is hurting. He, too, feels betrayed by their actions. He looked up to them, revered them as if they were Gods, but he will realize that Gods too have their faults."_

 _"As we all do, My Lord."_ Cloud smiled, watching with amusement as Zack grumbled good-naturedly at the use of the proper title. The amusement faded and a look of worry took its place as his eyes drifted to Kunsel's figure once more.

 _"You will treat him right? Allow him to realize that his honor and his loyalty is no longer misplaced?"_

 _"Kunsel will be at my side until the end of my days."_ Zack murmured with fervent fervor. _"He is a good, strong and kind man and he deserves the best in the lord, the land and the people whom he swore to protect."_ Zack smiled, his lips curving into what Cloud describes as sensual and playful. _"Just as you deserve a kind, strong and good man."_

Cloud snorted, the dark mood lifting with the simple, yet, cheesy flirtation. _"I do? Is that I what I need? A good man?"_

 _"Yes."_ Zack purred, his eyes half-lidded at the thought. He could imagine, coming into their chambers after a long day of meetings to find Cloud in their bed, his naked skin wrapped in nothing but the softest of furs and heavy with child. He was quick to blink away the imagine when Cloud shot him a suspicious look. _"Of course you need a good man who provides and care for you and make sure your desires are well met."_

Cloud said nothing, the only telltale of his opinion was the twitch of the lips as he returned to putting away the supplies to the sleeping draught. It wasn't hard for him to realize that Zack was propositioning himself and while it was amusing, Cloud couldn't help but wondering the motives behind Zack's words and actions. Did the man merely want sex or did he want something more profound? He could never really tell what thoughts were running through Zack's mind. It was nothing surprising, after all, Alpha's were prone to their weird moods.

 _"If you plan on loitering then I suppose we can talk about our investigation-"_

 _"About that-"_ Zack cut in swiftly, his brow lowered in disapproval. _"What in the world were you thinking getting AVALANCHE involved?"_

 _"How did you know about Barrett?"_ Cloud asked incredulously. _"I don't remember telling you about him."_

Zack huffed at the question and the surprised tone that it held. _"I make for a poor ruler if I don't know about a group of misfits calling themselves the Guards of Lower Midgar or AVALANCHE and I find it difficult to get along with my investigation when the Bloodhounds of Midgar are prodding and poking where they do not belong."_ Zack shrugged when Cloud's face became flushed at the response. " _Also, Madam Jessie has been one of my contacts during this investigation so it's only natural that she tells me who's been asking questions."_

 _"Y-You've been talking to Madam Jessie?"_ Cloud felt his cheeks flush at the mention of the curvaceous woman. Madam Jessie was the owner of the infamous Rose Cottage, a brothel located in Lower Midgar and whose whores were apparently so talented that they drew men and woman from all over the continent. Not that Cloud knew personally of course.

Zack stilled at Cloud's shrill tone before a smirk pulled at his lips. "Oh my, I wasn't aware that you two were acquainted?"

"W-we're not!" Cloud turned, folding his arms so that Zack could no longer see his flushed face or that Cloud could see Zack's surprise when he uttered his next words. "She visits and purchases supplies for her people."

"Supplies...?" Zack repeated before it clicked and a surprised chuckle escaped his throat. He couldn't imagine Cloud making aphrodisiacs or lubricants for The Rose Cottage. It seemed too unreal that Cloud would be doing such a thing for Madam Jessie, but then again, it would be in range with Cloud's talents and if his little one couldn't make such simple items then he had no right being Ifalna's apprentice.

"I can't imagine Aerith approving of you making such a thing, Cloud." Zack rose from the chair and met Cloud behind the counter, smiling when the smaller man turned his face away to hide his flushed cheeks. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she taught you how to make them."

Cloud's lips thinned at the thought before he turned back to Zack with flustered determination. "It's not easy doing what they do and if I can help them with my talents then I will, but Zack, not everyone has opportunities like we do and those of the Rose Cottage consider it home-"

"I know." Zack soothed, interrupted Cloud's tired with a smooth smile and rumble. "I...am well aware of the privileges that have my lineage have bestowed upon me and I am sure that you are aware of the blessing that you have received." Zack frowned. "However, back to the subject at hand. Your association with AVALANCHE is disturbing at best."

"Mr. Wallace is a good man." Cloud chided gently. "He watches out for Omegas in Lower Midgar. He's the primary reason as to why more of them don't end up in the Rose Cottage or the Underground."

"I'm not saying that he isn't a good man, but AVALANCHE's activities aren't always the most peaceful. They have been known to lash out in violence should the opportunity arises. I just don't want you getting mixed up with them-"

"And yet, you're getting mixed up with Madam Jessie?" Cloud folded his arms, regarding the noble with a cold stare that almost froze Zack down to the marrow of his bones. "How do you think that your remaining council thinks about that?"

"It's for a good cause-"

"As is my association with AVALANCHE." Cloud protested. "They may be a tad radical, but their hearts are in the right place. The Guards can't always be in Lower Midgar. In fact, since your assassination attempt, we haven't seen hide nor hair of the Guard."

Zack flinched at the reminder. He had noticed, but Lady Shera's mind wouldn't be swayed. The Guard had been taken from their positions in Lower Midgar and placed in Upper Midgar in a swift move to not only protect Zack but the upper echelon as well. The people hadn't taken too kindly to the abrupt change, but others, those who robbed, raped and pillaged Lower Midgar were ecstatic at the turn of events thus Zack's sudden worry and increased visits to Cloud, Ifalna, and Aerith's home much to their chargain.

"I didn't-" Zack's lips thinned before his face became blank and closed off. "I'll make the necessary arrangements-"

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty. Without you, there would be no Midgar as it is now. Without you, Omega's wouldn't have the freedom that they do today. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Omega's don't have the freedoms that they do in the Northern Lands. So, if you feel guilty about the lack of guard, then don't, it's necessary to protect the Alpha-"

"It's necessary to protect everyone." Zack protested without heat. "I'm no better than Kunsel or Barrett. I am merely a man."

Cloud's face softened at the admission, his heart skipping a beat at the humble man that stood before him. How lucky the Omega would be to marry this man who thought all types were equal and deserved a good, decent life. If only-

Cloud shook his head, pushing the thought away. It was nice to think about what it would be like to have Zack as a mate and the father of his children. How wonderful it would be to bear Zack's young: a girl with his blonde hair and blue eyes or a boy with Zack's black locks and violet eyes. An Alpha for an heir and an Omega to expand the lands through marriage or even to become the heir themselves. It mattered not what gender they would become, they would be loved and embraced regardless. Whether they became warriors, healers or adventurers, their home would be here in Midgar with their sires.

The thoughts of children and mates forced another flush to rise from Cloud's cheeks, which he was quick to suppress when Zack tossed him a confused stare for his prolonged silence.

"Thank you," Cloud responded, stepping closer and placing a hand on Zack's arm. He looked up through his lashes, struggling to hold back a smile when Zack seemed to melt under his touch. "For all that you do, Zack."

"I would not be a good Lord and Alpha if I didn't try to protect my people." Zack's gloved hand reached up and covered Cloud's smaller and thinner one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I would not be the man that I am without people like you, Cloud. To keep me grounded and Kunsel, to keep my intentions noble and pure." Zack turned, staring at the still shadow that guarded the door. "I will make sure not to let him down."

"See that you don't, my lord." Cloud stepped away, the tender moment between them gone in the face of the tasks that lay ahead. He lifted the bag from the counter, handing it to Zack who smiled in thanks. "You'd best be off now, yes? Lady Shera will come calling sooner or later."

"Of course. I must return home to my mistress where she waits with chains and whips along with the occasional treat to soothe my ragged soul."

"Off with you now." Cloud smothered down a chuckle as the Alpha headed towards the door, his steps lighter than his entrance. "Write me soon?"

"I'll visit." Zack rumbled, brushing away Cloud's weak protests. "I am a warrior, Cloud. An assassin will not take me down so easily an I am sure that AVALANCHE lies in the shadows of Lower Midgar so I am never without protection."

"No," Cloud muttered, displeased that Zack was putting himself in danger for his sake. A fact, that despite his logical side, warmed his heart. It wasn't often that one risked his life to visit a friend.

Just a friend.

"Good Eve, Zack. Be safe." Cloud pushed the thought of mates, children, and friends to the back of his mind as Zack returned his remark with a grin and wink before the door to the shop clicked shut leaving Cloud alone with the crackling of the fire, the smell of rosemary and his own lingering worry.

Zack was a strong, kind, and skilled man who was more than a match for half the Alphas that lived in the city, but the thought lacked to ease Cloud's soul. He worried about Zack and the dangers that his position held. It mattered little if Lady Shera placed all the protection at Zack's feet, there was always that one, lingering shadow that managed to sneak in and snuff out the life of a loved one.

He just hoped that life wasn't Zack's.

* * *

The Rose Cottage offered relief for even the strongest of wills and Zack was no different. He was a man who enjoyed the soft flesh of a Beta or Omega and with the opportunity laid bare at his feet, Zack would have been a fool not to pounce on the Omega who staring him dressed in silks, smelled of the sweetest wine and was drenched in her own slick. However, the smell of citrus and pine caressed his nose and he found himself in the company of Madam Jessie who stared at him with amusement over her glasses.

"You haven't found your pleasure tonight, Lord Fair?" Jessie's full lips curved and Zack found the statue of Shiva, Goddess of Sensuality and Winter very interesting the face of Jessie's tinkling laughter.

"No." Zack uttered, flushing when a high moan rose from the back room along with a lower groan that followed. "I'm here for information."

"Even after you promised Cloud that you would return home?" Jessie reached over and caressed Kunsel's tense arm, earning a grunt and a small, gentle slap on the hand. "Oh, don't be a prude Cousin Kunsel."

"Don't be a whore, Cousin Jessie." Kunsel returned lightly, earning a roaring laugh from the younger Beta. "Do not make our Lord wait, Cousin."

"Oh, very well, you stick in the mud." Jessie leaned back, folding her long legs beneath her dress before turning her attention to Zack with a small, furrowed frown. "One of my girls informed me that the Underground has been more active and the Graveyard has been lit for the second month."

"The Graveyard?" Kunsel uttered, disgust clear in his tone. The Graveyard had been the former base for the Alchemist Guild leader, Hojo, and it was said that the man's experiments far exceeded the morals of normal men. It was even said that the man had dabbled in Black Magic and it was thanks to Zack that the experiments had been put to a stop, but Hojo had long since fled into the wilderness never to be seen again, but could it be that the man had returned under their noses? If true, then for what purpose?

"I should have burnt it to the ground." Zack uttered. "Has anyone emerged?"

"Yes." Jessie shivered as she, too, remembered the infamous Graveyard. Too many times did she lose her girls to Hojo's wicked experiments. "My informants have seen cloaked figures come and go at all hours. We have yet to identify these figures."

"Nothing at all?" Zack pried. "Faces? Hair? Eye Color?"

"Nothing." Jessie shook her head, a disappointed tilt to her full lips. "We see nothing but cloaked figures with beaked masks. We see them carrying nothing on their persons. They are silent and untraceable as far as we concerned."

"I see." Zack couldn't say that he wasn't disappointed, but at least they had something to watch out for. Still, the thought of these cloaked figures moving through the Underground and Graveyard brought a trickle of discomfort through Zack. What if these people lingered in Lower Midgard? Where Cloud, Ifalna, and Aerith lived? What if these figures snuck in and took them and experimented on them like they did Cloud's parents?

So many thoughts ran through his mind that Zack had no choice but to force the thought back and brought his attention back to Jessie and Kunsel who were shooting him worried looks.

"Apologies." Zack uttered. "I..worry for my people. These people are lingering in the shadows and we have no idea who they are-"

"We will learn, My Lord." Kunsel murmured. "In time and with a little help."

"You mean AVALANCHE?" Zack prompted, lips twitching at the thought of Cloud's smug face entering his mind. He supposed the Omega was right. "You think they know something?"

"They are braver and risk more than I do with my girls." Jessie put in gently. "If anyone can find out something, it'll be Barret and Wedge."

Zack's lips thinned at the thought of associating with the group, but, at this point, what choice did he have? This Barret Wallace might provide some clue about the Graveyard and these cloaked figures.

"Where can I find him?" Zack ignored the smug smile on Jessie's painted lips and Kunsel's small sigh of relief. Glad that his Lord wasn't a complete fool.

"You'll find him at Seventh Heaven Tavern. Good luck, my Lord."

Zack huffed, a headache already forming at the thought of meeting the Alpha. "Thank you, Jessie. I'll need it."


End file.
